


Breaking Blocks

by BatWave8888



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Batman villains, Betrayal, Choking, Dark, Dark Thoughts, Dirty Talk, Drama, Enemies, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham City Police Department, Murder, Oral Sex, Plot Twists, Suicide Attempt, Torture, dark humour, explicit violence, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatWave8888/pseuds/BatWave8888
Summary: Five best friends have their world turned upside down when freak incidents turn them into monsters. What happens when they are suddenly plunged into a world of violence and betrayal? ...
Kudos: 11





	1. Eddie - Welcome to My World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Welcome to my first fic ever on AO3. My main characters are original characters that become five of the well known Batman villains. Please note that Batman will not be featured in this story, this story is about the bond and friendship of my original characters. I have used various versions of the Batman canons to make the characters as true to the originals as I possibly can. Each chapter will be told from a different character's P.O.V so I have put in each chapter title who's P.O.V it is. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a comment! <3

Gotham City … 

Definitely the most unique city on Earth. 

The city of opportunities. 

That was certainly a major perk about working in the city library, apart from being surrounded by books of course, and that was the view. It’s great being able to watch the hustle and bustle of the city from afar without actually having to step outside. I’m an observer you see. I love to watch people go about their daily lives in their own little worlds. I always like to wonder what’s going on in their heads. After all, the mind is a wonderful thing. 

Most people would think that working in a library would be boring. Especially for a twenty-six-year-old guy like me. But no. To me it was a sanctuary. I love books, I always have. I particularly love puzzles and brain teasers, things that really get the mind going. There’s nothing more exciting to me than something or even someone that can really make you think. As I said, the mind is a wonderful thing. 

Right at that moment, bursting me out of my trance, Susanna bustled in looking very flustered and wind swept from the business outside. “Morning Eddie! Did you have a good weekend?” 

“Hey Susanna, yeah I did thanks. Me and the guys just hung out for a while and chilled. How was your weekend?” 

“Pfft, really Eddie? A handsome young man like you should have a pretty girl on his arm. You’re always with that little group of yours.” 

“What can I say? They are my family practically.” Susanna is my awesome fellow library worker that basically treats all the other employees like her children. She is always looking out for us or in my case trying to hook me up with women. She is a middle-aged woman with slightly greying black hair and kind grey blue eyes. 

“You better stop gazing out of the window Eddie or the boss will be on you like a rash. You’ll be pleased to know that a new delivery of puzzle books just came in yesterday so you can sort those out for me please and I’ll watch the front desk.” 

“Thanks Susanna! You’re the best.” I said as I practically bounded down to the storage unit. That was the other great thing about her, she always has our backs when the boss is around and helps us to not get in trouble. Susanna also knows just how much I love riddles and puzzles so I was pleased she’d given me the wonderful job of sorting the new delivery out. Plus, it meant that I was actually working and not gazing out of the window so I couldn’t get in trouble for day dreaming … Again. 

Time really does fly when you’re having fun. I’d been so engrossed in my task as well as reading some of the riddles that I’d made it to lunchtime. What felt like thirty minutes had actually been three hours. I walked out from behind the shelves where I’d been placing the books to check the time. 12:03. Perfect. Between twelve and one was the perfect time to have lunch as it usually meant that my friends were on their breaks too. It was always an added bonus to have a catch up with them during the day. 

“Hey Susanna, I’m heading out now if that’s cool with you? Be back around one. You want anything whilst I’m out?” 

“Oh no dear I’m fine thank you. I’m heading into the back for lunch, the desk will be fine for a bit.” And with that she put the sign on the desk saying ‘out to lunch’ and headed on into the back. 

“See you soon!” I made one last shout as I put my leather jacket on and headed out the doors. The library was right next to the city court where I was meeting my first friend in the group and as if my timing couldn’t be more impeccable there was suddenly a mob of reporters to the left of me on the court steps. 

“Alan! Alan! What do you think of the upcoming case?” 

“Alan! Are you prosecuting Sal Maroni?” 

“What’s it feel like to be the youngest district attorney in Gotham City history?” 

Reporters were babbling on and on with questions left, right and centre. Cameras were flashing so frequently I was glad I was standing a small distance away. I held my ground watching though. It happens to be the black-haired pretty boy they call Alan that I'm waiting for. Right on cue he appeared through the masses as calm and collected as ever. Reporters didn’t faze him one bit, then again nothing fazed him. That’s why he was so good at his career. You heard right … Alan Hart is the youngest district attorney in Gotham history. At twenty-six it was one hell of an achievement. He also happens to be my best friend. Well, one of four. There are five of us that have grown up in this city together, gone to school and college together and basically never really been without each other. We are now all hard-working citizens of the city. All on completely different paths but still insanely close. 

“Please please, no more questions.” Alan was now stood on the steps in the middle of the reporters leading up to the court room. “I’ve already said plenty of times that I am not at liberty to discuss any of the upcoming case with anyone. I certainly won’t discuss who I’m prosecuting. Please let me pass, I have a dinner date to get to.” I had to smile to myself, he may as well have told the reporters to fuck off. They were looking at him like wounded puppy dogs as he made his way towards me. 

“I must say man, you certainly have a way with the reporters.” 

“What can I say? It's a gift.” Alan laughed as we hugged each other and then walked in the opposite direction of the gaping reporters. 

“Doesn’t it ever get tiring? All the questions day in and day out?” 

“It can be tiring sometimes but being the youngest district attorney has basically made me a mini celebrity in this city so you get used to it. Enough about me any way. How’s things with you?” 

“Same old, same old. All good. Hey Alan, the more you take the more you leave behind. What am I?” 

“No more of your bloody riddles Eddie for Christ sake! It’s too early for that.” 

“Oh come on that was easy. Footsteps Alan, it was footsteps.” 

“You need to get yourself a girl mate.” 

“Likewise.” 

Many would think that Alan’s position would have made him ignorant but I am thankful to say it hasn’t. He is one of the most craziest and fun-loving people I know. Unless I’m telling him a riddle of course. His job unfortunately makes him put on a front as he has to have a ‘take no shit’ vibe, but then I suppose that’s not really a bad thing. When all five of us are together we look like a typical average group of friends, however right now me and Alan couldn’t have looked more opposite. Today he was sporting a grey suite and his black hair was brushed neatly back from his face, unlike my messy brown hair that tended to have a mind of its own. Alan’s job also didn’t allow him to have facial piercings. That was another bonus for me working in a library. The dress code is far more free and I can wear my nose and lip piercing with pride. 

“Where shall we eat Eddie? I’m bloody starving! Are we meeting the others?” 

“Yeah, they will probably be at our usual spot. Let’s grab a couple of burgers and head to the park.” 

“Sweet! Sounds good to me.” 

Less than ten minutes later we grabbed our food and headed to the park. Thankfully that isn’t too far away from the library and the court. We are all lucky really that our jobs are pretty much surrounding our favourite spot. Sure enough the other members of our group were already waiting for us. 

Lilith Rose is the only girl member of our group. She is a very pretty brunette, with gorgeous green eyes and a smile that could stop traffic. Even though we are all twenty-six she is the youngest out of us all. She is basically our baby sister. Lilith has always had a love for plants and is a botanist at the Gotham City botanical gardens. 

Next to her is Zach Anderson. People often joke that Zach and I could be brothers. I have to admit that we do look a lot alike but thankfully we have a lot of differences so that people don’t get us mixed up. Zach has black hair and green eyes whereas I have brown hair and hazel eyes. Zach is also a good few inches taller than me. He also has a septum piercing and snake bites in his lip. Zach is currently an apprentice in cryogenics at the Gotham city labs. 

And lastly but certainly not least we have Rodrick Williams. Rodrick is an actor that is currently working on a new movie just a few blocks away from where we are now. His normal look would consist of jeans, t-shirt, spikey brown hair and eye liner, yep eyeliner, around his brown eyes but right now he was wearing an explorer outfit. To anyone who didn’t know him it would obviously look completely ridiculous but we know it’s because of the part he’s playing in his upcoming movie. Plenty of people were giving him strange looks but Rodrick really didn’t care. His usual answer would be ‘So what? I’m Famous.’ Then he would laugh. 

“Hey guys! You finally made it.” Lilith said as she waved us over. 

“Hey Green Fingers! Yeah, well Mr celebrity over here got stopped again by the reporters so I had to wait for him to escape.” I answered with a grin. 

“Pfft not my fault they won’t leave me alone.” Alan went to playfully punch me on the arm. He always knows I'm only teasing. 

“Oh, I know the feeling!” Rodrick interjected. “The press has been all over the set for the past week, it’s so annoying.” 

“How’s the movie going Rod?” Alan asked, thankful that he could shift the focus off of himself. He certainly isn’t a fan of the reporters being around him all the time. 

“The movie would be going great if our stupid director actually let me act and stopped telling me what to do.” 

“Isn’t that what a director does?” Said Alan. 

“Well, yeah, but when he doesn’t let me put my own input in and everything I do is apparently wrong anyway it starts to really grate me down.” 

I let Alan and Rodrick continue their conversation whilst I brought my focus onto Lilith and Zach. “How’s everything with you guys? I’m guessing you’re keeping busy with all the science stuff you guys do?” I never even pretend to understand what it is these two brain boxes do. I enjoy thinking but when it comes to science these two officially blow my mind. 

“Yeah, everything at the lab is insane right now! We’re working on formulas with liquid hydrogen. Basically, if we can freeze something and then unfreeze it and it’s still alive then we could be one step closer to helping people get well from cancer and other fatal diseases. Freezing them would obviously mean that there would be more time to find cures for them.” 

“Wow Zach that sounds amazing, how would that work though? I’m pretty sure you’re not allowed to test products on animals anymore. You would obviously have to do that before human trials.” 

“Yeah well right now we have to test it on plants. Sorry Lilith. If we can unfreeze the plants and they don’t wilt and die then we would unfortunately have to push for testing on mice or something. I don’t agree with it myself obviously but if it could help make people well then I suppose it has to be done.” 

Lilith didn’t look impressed about the testing on plants but she was interested just the same. “Have you had any successes yet with the plants?” She asked. 

“Not yet, I think we’re getting closer though. How’s plant life with you anyway?” 

“It’s going really well thanks. I’m currently experimenting with loads of different plant combinations to try and find natural remedies for certain illnesses. I know that certain remedies already exist but I’m basically trying to get to a point where people wouldn’t have to take painkillers ever again. You know I prefer natural stuff all the way. That’s my side project any way, the basic care of all the awesome plants at the botanical gardens is also going well. Never a boring day for me.” 

I was in complete awe of both of them. “Wow guys! That all sounds amazing from both of you. You’re probably going to end up becoming as famous as Alan and Rodrick if you’re both successful.” 

“I doubt that Eddie.” Lilith was always so modest. “I’m also trying to work on a combination that could make people resilient to toxins and diseases but I know that would take a long time to be successful.” 

“Sounds like we’re both on a similar page with trying to help people Lil.” Laughed Zach. 

“You’re both incredible! Keep me posted on your progress please. I’m already excited for you.” 

Lilith couldn’t help but do her adorable giggle when I said that. “Well on that note I unfortunately have to get back guys, I’ll see you tonight though yeah? Who’s place were we meeting at again?” 

“Mine.” Alan piped up. Him and Rodrick had slowly drifted their way into the conversation. 

“Right, see you later then guys. Love you all!” 

“Bye Lil.” We all said in union. 

“I’ve gotta go too. The director will be chewing my arse if I don’t hurry up and get back but yes I will see you all later on. Bye guys! Have fun!” 

“Bye Rod!” We all shouted again at the same time. 

“I’ll see you two later then, time to get back to the labs. Our lunch breaks seem too bloody short!” 

“Couldn’t agree more Zach.” I said as we said bye and me and Alan turned in the opposite direction to head back to the library and the court. 

“Who’s this Sal Maroni guy any way that the reporters were asking you about?” I know that Alan isn’t supposed to discuss his cases but I couldn’t help but ask him. 

“He’s the guy I'm prosecuting. I’m obviously not meant to be telling you any of this until it’s all over but he basically murdered a guy and I’m going to make sure he goes down for it. People are scared to go against him because he’s a well-known gangster and crime boss but I’m not letting someone like that walk the streets of Gotham without consequence.” 

“How do you know he definitely killed the guy?” 

“I can’t tell you that yet mate unfortunately but I have a solid piece of evidence that will prove it. He’s going down!” 

I let it slide after that. Alan is brilliant at what he does and I know he will succeed in the trial. Plus, he’d already told me too much so the less I knew right now the better. This Maroni guy could have eyes and ears everywhere, especially on someone that was a threat to him. 

“As long as you’re careful that’s all that matters. Gangsters are too bloody dangerous.” 

“Don’t worry Eddie I know what I’m doing. Right, I have to go. Better go now whilst the steps to the court are empty!” 

“Sure thing man! See you tonight at your place.” 

“See you later.” 

I watched Alan quickly head up the court steps and disappear inside. I started heading back towards the library and couldn’t help but smile. I’m such a lucky guy to have the friends I do. All amazing and successful in their own ways. Life was good and I definitely can’t complain. 

I’m Eddie Jones. Welcome to my world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have kept the character descriptions very brief so that you can imagine whoever you want to as each character whilst reading. First few chapters may seem slow but it's just to get the characters introduced properly. Loads to come! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and are intrigued so far!


	2. Rodrick - I'm Dramatic and Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boy Rodrick needs some lessons in love ...

_The jungle was thick, humid and dark …_

_I couldn’t see my hands in front of me._

_I stumbled further along the uneven, long path through the masses of trees and bushes until I finally found my location. The cave entrance was just visible through the thicket and I slowly, oh so carefully made my way towards it._

_My heart was beating so intensely I thought it would burst out of my chest and run away. Soon I would lay my eyes upon what I had come here for. I approached the entrance of the cave, took a long deep breath and tentatively walked inside. There it was … the thing that had been plaguing so many people's nightmares in the village. The thing that had been turning so many of their own into unspeakable monsters, a huge pool of sticky brown gold clay._

_I approached the pool slowly. Mustn't get too close, I've seen what it does to people that get too close. A part of me couldn’t help it though. The closer I got the more I wanted it. It was almost calling me, taunting me, closer closer closer …_

“Cut! Cut!” My director pulled me out of my zone. “I thought we agreed that you would use a lantern to enter the cave with Rodrick?” 

Sidney Parker, my director. A weed of a man with hair that was almost grey but he was clearly trying to fool everyone by dying it black. It wasn’t working for him at all let me tell you. He is very tall, very lanky and a royal pain in the arse. 

“I thought it would look more dramatic if I was feeling my way around the jungle. You know? Make it more intense.” 

“You just can’t follow instructions can you? It’s no wonder other directors hate working with you.” 

“Pfft! It’s only because I actually like putting input into my films and know what would make it a hundred times better, but yet most people clearly think that’s me being ignorant. It’s not! I know what bloody works. I’m not an actor for nothing.” 

“Oh clearly! You’re an actor because you’re so God damn dramatic!” 

“Blow me.” I mumbled under my breath. 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing. Let’s take five.” 

I am aware that to most people I can come across as a dickhead but I really don’t see the problem with putting my own input into my work. Why not change things to see if they work better? Unfortunately for me Sidney hates being told what to do. And all that about other directors not wanting to work with me is a load of shite. They are thankful for my ideas and say I'm fun to work with. Sidney is just a cock. 

The movie that we are currently working on is cheesy enough as it is. It's about an explorer, me, that finds a village in the middle of the amazon jungle and the villagers are being terrorized by clay people. The clay people are fellow villagers that have each stumbled upon a cave that contains a pool of clay like protoplasm. The protoplasm attracts the villagers to it making them wander over and plunge themselves into the pool. Then there you have it, the clay like protoplasm bonds with their bodies making them clay people. My character is basically investigating the situation and eventually gets beckoned into the clay substance himself. So the cycle basically never ends. 

So yeah, the movie is already a bit daft so I try to put as much in as I can to make it good. Some people, like Sidney, just don’t appreciate talent. 

I guess you could say I just fell into acting. Growing up I honestly never thought this would be my calling in life. I’ve always been quite confident and ‘out there’ as my friends would say but I still never thought of a life in the spotlight. It started when the five of us were picking our subjects for college and I was the only one that had no clue what I wanted to do. It was a joke mainly between me and Alan, him saying that my flare of a personality would make me a good actor. Plus the fact that I was ‘so damn dramatic’ which is the only thing Sidney probably has right about me. I decided to enrol onto a drama course just for the hell of it really but then found myself absolutely loving it. One thing led to another and I did plenty of auditions for films and TV shows and now here I am. The rest is history. 

Everyone is super busy around set today. We are trying to get the film wrapped up in a week or so, so everyone is literally running around like it’s the end of the world. We are currently filming inside the main Gotham city film studio. Obviously with a lot of the scenes being set in the jungle we have to do a lot of the filming with fake props so most of it is inside work. 

“Are you upsetting Sidney again Rodrick? I can hear him mumbling to himself in the corner over there.” Christine, the charming make-up artist for the film said to me with a smirk on her heart shaped, friendly face. 

“Sidney upsets himself, I thought it was best to come away for a bit.” 

“Good idea. Everyone agrees with you though. He’s a cock.” 

I absolutely adore Christine. I’ve had the opportunity to work with her on quite a few films and she is always keeping me smiling and sane. She is four years older than me with long brown almost black hair that falls down her back in ringlets. Her brown eyes are a bit lighter than mine and they almost have yellow flecks in them. I always say they are like pools of honey. I always get lost in those eyes, I could drown in them and die a happy man. I guess it’s obvious that I'm head over heels in love with her. 

Christine has no idea I feel this way. I do my best to talk to her as much as I can and try to have a cheeky flirt with her but I think that she thinks it’s just in a friendly way. I may be confident in many things but love is certainly not one of them. Maybe one day I would pluck up the courage to tell her how I feel but right now friendship was a safer option. 

“Well I'm glad everyone agrees with me, sometimes I wonder if it’s just me being over the top.” 

“Oh God no Rodrick! Everyone admires how you work and we all love the fact that you put so much into your acting. Also your personality is to die for, yes you’re eccentric but in the best possible way. All the best actors are.” 

“What can I say? I’m dramatic and proud. But thank you Christine, it means a lot to hear you say that.” I smiled at her, my heart feeling like it wanted to run out of my chest for real this time. 

I really wanted to keep the conversation going with her just that bit longer but Sidney decided to burst my bubble and shout me over to try the scene again. 

“Bloody hell, I better go before he has a heart attack or something. Wish me luck Christine.” 

“Good luck honey!” 

After another hour or so of Sidney yelling at me and me fantasising about him drowning in our fake clay pool it was time to wrap things up for the day. Thank God. I really needed to have some chill time and hang out with my friends. Thankfully I only had two blocks to go to since we were meeting at Alan’s place. All of us thankfully live quite close to each other as well as our jobs being close together so it never takes long to get to one another if we need to. I quickly got changed out of my costume into my usual jeans and t-shirt. There was no time to put my eyeliner on, plus it wasn’t really needed since we were inside. I like to make fashion statements. I said I was dramatic and proud. 

Just as I was heading out of the door my phoned buzzed with a message. It was from Zach in our group chat. 

_Zach: Sorry guys I can’t make it tonight. Something came up. See you all soon! 😊_

_Alan: No worries dude! See you later._

I didn’t bother replying, I’m sure whatever it is he’ll be alright. Plus we would all see him probably tomorrow any way. Within the next five minutes I was outside Alan’s door. It looks like I’m the last one here. 

“Hey Rod! Glad you finally made it!” Alan greeted me at the door. He looks so different now that he’s not wearing his fancy suite. He had dressed right down to a t-shirt and sweat pants and his hair was no longer slicked back, it was now just hanging freely in front of his forehead. “You want a beer?” 

“Please, that would be awesome. You haven’t been waiting long have you?” 

“Nah, I was kidding. Eddie and Lilith only got here about thirty minutes ago. Obviously I know Zach isn’t coming but that’s cool. We’ll see him soon.” 

“Yeah we will. It's amazing that we never get sick of each other since we see each other nearly every day.” I said with a laugh. 

“Well that’s the beauty about us growing up together. We are the family that we all chose. I think it’s safe to say we are stuck with each other.” 

“Couldn’t agree more! I’m happy with that.” 

“Likewise.” 

Alan and I walked into his living room where Eddie and Lilith were sat on one of the couches waiting for us. 

“Hey Rodrick!” Lilith greeted me with a smile and a wave. 

“Hey Rod! When you have three, you have three. When you have two, you have two. When you have one, you have none. What is it?” 

“Seriously Eddie? A riddle already?” 

“Come on Rod! These two couldn’t get it. I wanted to see if you could.” 

“I have no idea. I’m not in the mood for thinking right now.” 

“Choices! It's choices. Not that hard.” 

“Maybe not for you but for us it’s slow torture. I say that with so much love Ed.” 

Eddie smirked at me and pretended to swipe me across the head. “How was your day anyway?” 

“It was alright, Sidney is still a pain in the arse but you already knew that. Other than that it’s all good. I’ll be glad when this movie is over. I normally enjoy what I do but it’s so cheesy and he’s such a twat! The only good thing about the movie is that I get to see Christine every day.” 

“Christine? Oh yeah, is she that pretty make-up artist you keep going on about?” Alan said whilst smirking at me with that knowing look of his. 

“Hey back off man, she’s mine. When I finally get the courage to tell her that is.” 

“Relax Rodrick. I would never steal your girl from you, you know that. I just think you should tell her how you feel. You've had a thing for her for about what? Three years now?” 

“Yeah I have. I’m just so scared. It’s probably the only thing in life that I’m not confident about, and I don’t want to sound like a cliché but I don’t want to ruin the friendship.” 

“There is always a risk of ruining a friendship when it comes to relationships but then there is also a chance it could turn into something incredible. Come on dude you’re twenty-six! This isn’t high school. You got this; it shouldn't be awkward. From what you’ve told us about her she seems really sweet and not the kind of woman to give you hassle for admitting you like her.” 

“Yeah you’re right, I know it should be so easy but I can’t seem to find the courage to tell her. Every time she’s near me I feel like my head is gonna explode. In a good way obviously.” 

“As long as your dick doesn’t explode in front of her if you know what I mean!” Eddie piped up from the other couch. 

“Sod off you filthy git!” I responded by throwing a cushion at him. 

“Ignore him hun.” Said Lilith. “Women love guys that have the confidence to say how they feel. I know from experience. Just tell her, if she’s a true friend then it won’t change anything between you.” 

“Thanks Lil, yeah I'll definitely think about it. God where is Zach when I need him? He's the one with the girlfriend. I should be taking advice from him.” 

“Ouch! You slash me with your words Rodrick.” Alan said as he pretended to grasp his chest in pain. 

“Sorry. I know you’re trying to be helpful but you know what I mean.” 

“Yeah I do. Speaking of said girlfriend, I think she’s not feeling too well so Zach headed straight home to go look after her.” 

“Bless him,” Lilith said with a smile. “He’s such a good guy, he really cares for Megan. It’s so sweet how he takes care of her like that.” 

I agreed silently with a nod, as did Alan and Eddie. It was nice to see our best friend so happy with someone. I couldn’t help but think I really wanted that too. If only I had the courage to say something. 

“Any way!” Eddie shouted, making me jump out of my trance and nearly spill my beer. “Enough of this relationship crap. Did you get to see Maroni yet Al?” 

“No I didn’t. I should finally be meeting him tomorrow. That should be interesting.” 

“Ooo it’s exciting. Scary but exciting.” 

“Yeah as long as he doesn’t stab me in the throat or something whilst I’m questioning him.” 

I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. “You’ll be fine. Just try not to annoy him too much. We all know how rotten your temper can be.” 

“I’ll try to behave myself but I'm not making any promises.” 

The rest of the night went by like it normally did when we are all together. Relaxed and smoothly. We talked loads about everything and as always when you talk and hang out with your friends the time just goes nowhere. I looked at the clock and it was already 11:00pm. 

“Shit!” Alan jumped up in a hurry. “Really sorry guys but I’ll have to kick you all out now. Gotta be up early again tomorrow.” 

“Yeah me too.” Said Lilith. 

“Me three.” I said as we all stood up getting ready to leave. 

“I probably won’t see you tomorrow guys. If I get to talk with Maroni then I’ll just have lunch whilst I work. I don’t think I'll be able to get away properly.” 

“Hey it’s no worries man,” Eddie said through a massive yawn. “Whoever is free at lunch time just heads to the spot as normal. No pressure to all be there.” 

With that we all hugged and said our goodbyes. As I was walking home my mind was buzzing with everything that we had all talked about, especially the bits about Christine. Maybe it was time to just go for it. I’d waited long enough. I got to my house within the next few minutes with a huge grin on my face. A plan was forming in my head … Let’s just hope it works. 

I want to do some kind of gesture for Christine, something really special that she won’t be expecting. 

Afterall … I’m dramatic and proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! More coming soon! <3


	3. Zach - It's Still My Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warnings - Terminally ill character and slight mentions of suicide.*

_Zach: Sorry guys I can’t make it tonight. Something came up. See you all soon! 😊_

_Alan: No worries dude! See you later._

I sent the text in our group chat whilst I was still at the lab. Better to tell them now rather than later that I couldn’t make it. My girlfriend Megan is unfortunately having one of her bad days so I always like to make sure I’m available to take care of her. 

It seems wrong to keep a secret from my friends, after all, we tell each other everything. But the truth is, Megan is dying. 

It started about three years ago. She was diagnosed with a rare blood disease that is incurable, all the doctors could do was give her multiple different tablets to try and slow the disease down and make her more comfortable but the cold hard truth was that it was only a matter of time. 

In the last three years her health has gone from bad to worse, the medication that she is on sometimes makes life tolerable for her but then sometimes like today she has really bad, uncomfortable days. 

Megan and I have known each other our whole lives practically. She is just as much a huge part of my life as my friends are. She went to school with all of us and grew up with all of us, then finally when we were eighteen I plucked up the courage to ask her out. I had a thing for her basically the entire time of knowing her. For five blissful years we were dating and we were happy, like truly happy. After we moved in together I had every intention to ask her to marry me, but unfortunately she started getting unwell and ended up with this shitty rare disease. They don’t even have a name for it it's that rare. I’ve heard some doctors refer to it as MacGregor's Syndrome so that’s what we call it. 

Megan was convinced I would leave her when they said it was incurable. I told her to stop being stupid. I would find a way to cure her even if the doctors couldn’t. This was partly the reason I began studying cryogenics. Science was always my way forward in life. I've loved it since I was a kid but after Megan got sick I went down the more specific path of cryogenics and was lucky enough to score an apprenticeship at the Gotham Labs to study it further. It was even better for me that they were trying to find a way to cure and help diseases any way. Megan has forever been thankful to me but why would I not help her? She’s the love of my life. 

I am always so thankful that it doesn’t take me long to get home. At least I’m not far away if something really bad was to happen. I walked through my door quietly in case she had fallen asleep. Some days can really drain her and she usually just ends up sleeping for most of the day. To my amazement she's awake when I enter the living room. 

“Hey beautiful. I thought you’d be asleep.” Megan would of course disagree with me about her still being beautiful but oh my God to me she always will be. She has blonde hair so light it was almost white and the most gorgeous ice blue eyes I had ever seen. I always call her my Snow Queen because she looks like an ice sculpture that’s come to life. 

“Hey handsome, you really didn’t have to come home and take care of me you know. You could have stayed with your friends.” 

“No babe it’s fine. I can see them any other time during the day. I would rather make sure you are okay.” 

“You’re too good to me Mr Anderson.” 

“Nah, I just love you so damn much.” I smile as I swoop in and steal a kiss from her. 

I know that this seems a huge thing to keep from my friends but when Megan was diagnosed with MacGregor’s Syndrome we both agreed to keep it between the two of us. Megan didn’t want people to think that she was ill and wanted to keep it quiet which I thought was crazy but I of course respected her wishes. This is also the reason I haven’t told my friends why I am helping look for a cure for diseases. They think it’s just something that the lab is working on, which it is, but they don’t know I’m trying to find a way to save my girl. We both just agreed that the less people know about it the better. 

“Have you had anything to eat yet hun?” I ask her whilst walking into the kitchen. 

“I ordered Chinese sweetie. Didn’t want you to come home from a busy day and have to cook for me as well.” 

“God you are the most amazing woman alive! Thank you babe.” 

“No problem, now come here and hold me.” 

“Don’t need to tell me twice milady.” 

The rest of my night goes well. Megan is unfortunately uncomfortable due to the illness but the fact that she ate most of her food makes me feel better. I hold her to me on the couch whilst we watch a movie. The best I can do is just be here for her and try to make her comfortable. She eventually fell asleep, so I pick her up in my arms and make my way towards our bedroom. I try to be so careful with her. Her body is very fragile lately because of all the medication she has to take so I need to be extra gentle when I’m moving her. 

I lay her down on the bed slowly and put a spare blanket over her. I find it nice to watch her like this sometimes. At least when she’s asleep she gets a few hours of peace from all the pain that she is in. I give myself a small smile whilst I watch her sleep. She looks like Sleeping Beauty laid there, my heart starts swelling in my chest as my head fills with thoughts of work tomorrow and finding more results for her. 

_Soon Megan, I promise, I'll find a way to cure you._

…... 

“Call me if you need anything baby, no matter how big or small. I’ll come straight home.” I shout to her as I’m standing in the door way ready to leave for work. 

“I’ll be fine sweetie. You have a good day for me.” 

“I love you, see you later on.” 

“I love you too.” 

The walk to work was quick, as soon as I entered the building I was greeted by my boss Kirby Scots. 

“Morning Anderson, how was your night?” He said with a dry, disinterested voice. 

“Hey boss. It was alright thank you. Yours?” Like I could give a shit. 

“Uneventful.” He replied without even looking up. 

Don’t get me wrong, I’m so thankful for the position that I got presented with here but my boss is a world class tool. It's not just me either that he is like this with. He seems to be like it with everyone. He doesn’t really care about any of us so we equally don’t care about him. He is quite a skinny guy with dark hair and an always judgemental gaze. I could easily picture him as a bond villain. He has that vibe about him. 

The one advantage I have to him being disinterested in literally every living thing is that he never comes down to my work station to check what I’m doing. I head straight down the corridor and out of view from his beady gaze. Got so much work to be carrying on with. 

My lab that I got given is far away from any of the other workers. It’s located on the ground floor in the basement practically. I pretty much have the whole floor to myself. It’s ideal really, if anyone knew what I was doing down here I would be in a hell of a lot of trouble. 

I punch my keycode into my lab door and head inside. No one can get in or out of this room without my say so. I’m greeted with a frozen body on my lab table. Right where I left it. 

I tell everyone who asks that we have only tested our liquid hydrogen formula on plants, which is what I also told my friends. That part is true for all the other workers here however there was no way I could wait that long. It would take years for testing on mice to be approved never mind human trials. So I took matters into my own hands. I guess you could say it's pretty extreme but what does anybody care about a homeless person going missing here or there? It’s so easy to sneak them in to my section since there are no cameras around this area and I just drag them through the back door. Then I simply pour the liquid hydrogen formula down their throats and watch them freeze. 

That’s the easy part. 

The hard part is finding the right formula that keeps them alive when they have thawed out. With the plant trials we are up to formula 10. Each time plants were frozen they unfortunately died when we unfroze them. The same happened every time I froze a human. I would use a different one of the ten formulas but the results were still the same. Once they were thawed out manually by our heat machines they would melt into a bloody puddle on the floor. None of the formulas were able to keep the organs working after being frozen. In effect they died instantly, hense them melting straight after being thawed out. I’m now on formula 15. I started making more advanced versions of the formula without anyone else knowing. Like I said, I can’t wait that long for everything to be approved. My girl could be dead by then. 

The homeless guy currently on my table was test subject 15. Yes the previous fourteen are all dead. “Morning homeless guy, let's see how you’ll be in the next ten minutes.” 

I walk over to my heating equipment, whilst wheeling Mr homeless guy over to it as well. The heating system is basically like a bigger MRI scan dome which normally we would put the plants under but in my case, I put people under. All of us have one in our labs so we can all keep testing out the formulas and then sharing if we have a breakthrough. I of course will keep all of this to myself for a while though. 

Once I have the guy under the dome shaped heater I crank up the heating to full. It doesn’t take long before the ice that is covering his body begins to melt away. Once he is fully thawed out I look at him with the expectance of him melting before my eyes like all the others. But he doesn’t. 

I can’t believe what is happening in front of me right now! This guy is still alive. I put my fingers to his wrist to check for a pulse, yep there is definitely a pulse. Bloody hell. I don’t know whether to laugh, cry or scream. 

_Okay, okay stay calm._

Everything looks great on my computer screens. His heart rate is normal and all his other vital organs seem to be working just fine. My excitement increases even more when he suddenly opens his eyes and starts speaking. 

“Where the hell am I?” 

“You’re okay dude. You just passed out but your good now. You’re just in my lab, I thought it was best to bring you here so that you were safe.” Gotta try and be nice to the guy. No point in telling him I knocked him out and brought him here myself. 

“Can I go then now? God my head is killing me!” 

“Best not to get up yet, I'm just making sure everything is okay.” 

Of course he was going to be stubborn about it. Before I could say anything else he rolled off of the table and onto the floor. I roll my eyes as I walk around to lift him back up. He’s already tried to stand and walk away. 

“I can’t feel my legs!” Probably a side effect from him being thawed out. 

“You’ll be okay man, I told you not to move yet.” 

“What the hell did you do to me?” 

“I didn’t do anything to you. I told you I brought you here to be safe.” 

“Bull shit! I feel weird, you've done something to me!” 

Well this very quickly got out of hand. He needs to shut the hell up though because I was going to get caught with all the noise he was making. As if fate was on my side he suddenly started convulsing in my arms. Oh shit. His body starts shaking uncontrollably to the point where I can’t keep hold of him anymore. The guy is looking at me with what I can only describe as pure terror in his gaze as blood starts to slowly ooze out of every section of his body. He tries to say something else to me but he now sounds like he is drowning and then the next thing I know he’s exploded into a bloody pile of blood and mucus on my lab floor. Fuck sake! Down goes another one. 

Well, no point crying over an exploded body. 

This was the other great part about being alone down here, when the bodies melt I can simply wash them down the drains that run along the floors. There will never be any evidence to suggest that I have murdered anyone. Well, murder is a bit strong a word I think. I’m just trying to help mankind really when you think about it. 

Lunch couldn’t come quick enough after that eventful morning. I was both nervous and excited. I finally have a breakthrough. Someone actually survived for a small length of time with formula 15. Hopefully it will only take a couple more formula solutions and I'll be able to freeze Megan. Then when I have a cure for her disease I can unfreeze her and know that she will be okay. I’m one step closer to helping my girl. 

I’m looking forward to a bit of normalcy however. I head straight to the park bench where my group normally meets. Eddie is already here, alone this time. 

“Hey man, where’s Alan? You two always get here together.” 

“Hey Zach! He told us last night that he wouldn’t be able to meet today. He’s got a lot going on with his Sal Maroni case and he won’t get much spare time today.” 

“Ah okay, well I hope it goes well for him. Sorry about skipping last night. Did I miss anything?” 

“Not much. Rodrick was mainly talking about that woman Christine and how much he still loves her. Then Alan told him to just go for it and blah blah blah …" 

I smile to myself, there wasn’t one person in this world that I knew that couldn’t care less about relationships like Eddie. 

“Well I hope he finally plucks up the courage to ask her. He’s liked her forever.” 

“I’m sure he’ll tell you all about it when he gets here. You okay dude? You seem a bit distracted. Or like you’ve seen a ghost. Can’t really decide which.” 

Damn Eddie and his observation skills. 

“Yeah I’m fine, just an eventful morning at work.” 

Before Eddie could push with more questions, I could see he wanted to, I was saved by Rodrick practically skipping over to us, wearing the biggest grin on his face that I had ever seen him wear. 

“I did it I did it I did it!” Rodrick shouted at us both and pulled us into a group hug. 

“I’m guessing you finally asked her out? Eddie has been filling me in on last night.” 

“Yeah I did! And I did a really dramatic gesture too. Something that she wasn’t expecting.” 

“Oh no, what did you do?” 

“I spray painted all over the side of Sidney’s trailer ‘Will you go out with me?’ then when Christine came and asked me about it I told her I'd written it, then she looked at me really confused and asked who it was meant for. When I said it was her she was speechless. She thought I was joking at first but I promised her it was true.” 

“Please tell me she said yes then after you defaced your boss’s trailer?” 

“Yeah she did! She thought it was hilarious and said yes straight after.” 

“Nice one dude! I’m happy for you but your boss is going to be pissed.” 

“Oh he really was but he can’t prove it was me so it’s all good.” 

I burst out laughing, I'm a sucker for romantic gestures and have done quite a few for Megan myself but that was amazing what Rodrick did. I’m proud of the guy. Eddie is equally impressed and is practically doubled over he’s laughing that hard. 

“Hey, where’s Lilith?” I ask them both through my laughter. Lunch was nearly over and none of us had seen the little brunette. 

“Not sure.” Replied Eddie. “Maybe she just got held up at work. Happens sometimes.” 

“True, true.” 

The last few minutes of lunch is a great distraction from my morning entertainment. It mainly consists of Rodrick talking about his date ideas which works in my favour a lot. It means the focus is more on him and I don’t have to try and dodge any of Eddie’s questions. 

We say our goodbyes and all head back to work. The rest of my afternoon is uneventful. I spend most of my time working on formula 16, still buzzing from the fact that I have had a breakthrough at all today. 

When I arrive home I’m greeted with my girl crying in a heap on the living room floor. 

“Oh baby, what happened?” I ask her as I kneel down and take her in my arms. 

“My symptoms are just playing up Zach. I’ve hardly been able to stand all day and I can’t stop coughing.” 

“You should have called me Meg, I'd have come straight home for you.” 

“No. It's not fair on you if I do that. None of this is fair on you.” 

With that she leaned away from me to have a coughing fit. As she pulled her hand away from her face I could see that it was covered in blood. 

“God I just want to die.” 

“Don’t talk like that Megan!” I shout slightly as she breaks down in another fit of sobs. 

“Why not? It would be so much easier on both of us. I wouldn’t be in pain anymore and you would be free from your burden of me.” 

“You aren’t a burden to me. You’re my girl and I'll always be here for you. I promised you I would find you help and a cure and I intend to honour that promise. I’m one step closer to finding help for you babe. Just hang on that bit longer and I promise I'll fix you.” 

“How can you promise that Zach? The doctors can’t even find a cure for me.” 

“I can’t tell you how yet sweetie, you’re just going to have to trust me. Have you been taking your meds today?” 

She nods into my chest whilst I still hold her. This was clearly another one of those days where they didn’t seem to be working. 

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up and into bed.” 

I pick her up and take her upstairs to the bathroom. I help her clean all the blood off of her hand and face and let her get changed. Once she is under the covers I head back downstairs to clean up and make some food for us both. By the time I get back upstairs she is already dozing. I climb into bed next to her and pull her close. 

“Thank you Zach.” She says softly. “I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend. You have truly been amazing.” 

“You don’t have to thank me my Snow Queen. I’m here for you always, you are my world.” 

“Most guys would have left long ago, but not you. You’re incredible.” 

“Shh sweetie. All this praise isn’t needed. Try and sleep now and tomorrow should be a better day.” 

“It’s thanks to you it’s a better day.” 

I smile into her hair whilst I hold her close to me. 

_Just a few more formulas my love, just a few more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will be revealed about how Zach managed all of his kidnappings later on in the story. Just wanted to keep it interesting lol. More coming soon! <3


	4. Alan - Making Friends Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan is getting into some deep water but he really doesn't care ...

Today was the day. 

I was finally going to meet the scumbag that plagued Gotham City. 

Sal Maroni. 

Sal Maroni is an Italian gangster and one of the most dangerous men in this city. He runs most of this part of the city that we live in. He runs all the trade that happens here, he has the police in his back pocket, basically if he decides he wants to own you then you are owned. Once he decides that he wants you dead then you’re dead. No questions asked. 

Men like him literally get away with murder and it sickens me. Not in my city. I became a district attorney so that people like him would be brought to justice. I was thankful that the police had actually decided to bring him in this time. Normally they would let it slide as he would probably pay them off to look the other way but they had decided not to. They still arrested him. I reckon it was James Gordon that was responsible for that. He is a fairly new officer so he has the same mind frame as I do. Bring the criminals to justice. He isn’t so easily paid off like the rest of the GCPD. I can’t wait to meet him too. Finally, an officer that will do the right thing. 

I had him to thank for all of this in the first place, me being able to prosecute Sal Maroni at all that is. Sal was only arrested two days ago; he was discovered at the murder scene of a man named Bookie Benson. Some passers-by heard gun shots and called the police, it happened to be James Gordon that went to the scene. James of course didn’t care that Sal was a dangerous gangster that would probably pay him off for looking the other way, he arrested him anyway. The press was, of course, all over it straight away which is how I got to know about it. I went straight to the crime scene after hearing it on the news and found what I needed to find. 

I contacted the GCPD that same day and asked to speak to James. I told him who I was and that I wanted to help put Sal behind bars. He understood that I was the only one that could help him do it since everyone else was too scared. He agreed to let me prosecute him. The press already had an idea about that too. Bloody vultures don’t miss anything in this city. After my meeting at the court house yesterday they swamped me on the steps. Sal had only been arrested the day before and they already knew what was going on. 

But thanks to James Gordon, I can get this mobster locked up for good. I have arranged to meet him today at the police department and also have my first meeting with Sal. 

I don’t have to wait long to meet him either, as soon as I enter the GCPD I'm greeted by an officer that looks to be in his thirties. Definitely James Gordon. I know because I've never seen him before and I know every officer that works in this place. 

“You must be the famous Alan Hart I've heard so much about. The youngest district attorney in Gotham history.” He says as he shakes my hand. 

“I am. You must be James Gordon. The new detective I've been hearing so much about. The one that actually arrests criminals.” 

“Hey! Shut it Hart! That mouth will get you in trouble one day.” I know that voice anywhere. It’s Harvey Bullock. He only wants me to shut up because he knows I’m right. 

“Nice to see you too Harvey.” I smirk. “Can I go see the Italian arsehole now?” 

“Sure, right this way.” Said Gordon. 

“I’m telling you you’re both playing with fire here. There is no way you’ll be able to prove that he murdered the guy.” Harvey said. No doubt he’d tried to convince Gordon to let Sal go the second he brought him in. 

“On the contrary Bullock, I went to the crime scene after you guys arrested him. I found a solid piece of evidence that will prove he was there and killed Bookie Benson.” I replied, still smirking. 

“Why didn’t you tell us this earlier? Evidence is important no matter how big or small.” 

“Like it would have made any difference. You'd still be trying to get him out of prison and my one chance to send him down would be ruined.” 

“Alright you two stop it, let’s get this over with and whatever happens happens.” James said, clearly trying to diffuse anything that could start between me and Harvey. It never took much to be honest. 

We set off walking towards the back of the police department where the interrogation rooms are. Sal was already in one waiting for us. I had Gordon to thank for that also. 

I enter the room and finally come face to face with the man himself. Even though Sal was sat down I could tell he wasn’t a tall man, but what he lacked in height he made up for in width. He was a well-built guy with slicked back dark hair. The expression he was wearing kind of reminded me of a bull frog. As soon as he set his eyes on me he sneered. 

“So, you’re the little rat that is daring to prosecute me. How old are you? Twelve?” He asked in his very thick Italian accent. 

_Haha very funny!_

I keep my face as neutral as I possibly can. “Yep that’s me. I’d say it’s a pleasure to meet you but I'd be lying.” 

“Oh God he’s going to get himself killed.” Harvey sighed in the background. 

“We’ll leave you both to it, just shout if there’s a problem. We won’t be far away.” Gordon said as he shut the door, giving me a ‘good luck’ look. 

I nodded and turned my attention back to Sal. 

“Seriously kid, how old are you?” He asked me as I sat down opposite him. 

“I’m twenty-six, but I don’t see how that’s important.” 

“Oh it’s very important to me. You see I like people with ambition, as you can imagine, the fact that a man as young as you has the balls to even think about trying to send me to prison intrigues me. I can tell you’re ambitious and determined. That impresses me.” 

“That’s funny, I thought I was a little rat.” 

“Ha! Smart mouth too. You are kid, but a rat that has me interested. I can always use people like you on my team. What do ya say? Let’s stop this nonsense right now and you can put your time to better use. I can make you a very rich young man.” 

“Please. Do you really think I hadn't expected you to say something like that? You can’t buy me like you have half of this city already. I'm here to make sure you actually pay the price for everything you have done, not get away with it.” 

“Why so determined? Bookie Benson was a nobody. He just owed me money like a lot of other people do and he couldn't pay up, he faced the consequences.” 

“It wouldn’t matter to me who it was that you had killed, it’s the fact that you and your men keep killing and nothing is done about it. I was just finally granted with an opportunity to prosecute you. So you admit you killed him then?” 

“Doesn’t matter if I'm admitting it or not. You have no proof and these police officers will let me go anyway.” He said smirking at me, he’d been smirking pretty much the entire time. 

I can finally unload my secret weapon, time to wipe that smirk off his stupid face. 

“Oh but I do have proof Sal.” I said in the silkiest voice I could manage. “You see, I went to the crime scene after you were arrested and found something quite interesting. Everyone knows you have a lucky coin. Heads on both sides. That way you can win every time in a game of heads or tails. I believe you use it in deals that you make. As long as you pick heads every time then you always win, am I right?” 

Sal’s smirk was slowly dropping the more I kept talking, _gotcha!_ He was actually starting to look nervous and that was making me cockier. 

“I found your lucky coin that you must have dropped at the crime scene. I’d take a wild guess and assume that your fingerprints are all over it.” 

“You can’t prove that! You could have got that from anywhere.” 

“Really? Then tell me, do you have it on you now?” Silence. “Exactly, and I took photos of it at the crime scene to back up my case. I've done everything by the book so that you can’t catch me out. I dare say that Gordon and Bullock are listening to all of this too so they will know that I’m telling the truth and that you don’t have a leg to stand on.” 

“Where is my coin then? If you’re so sure you found it. I might have just left it somewhere.” 

I pulled his lucky coin out of my coat pocket in the evidence bag I had placed it in and showed it to him. His face falls so low I swear it was going to hit the table. His eyes grow like saucers. My pulse starts to quicken, the adrenaline rush I am getting right now is insane. 

“As I said, your finger prints will be all over this. Once they have proven that then they will have all the evidence they need to arrest you. You okay Sal? You’re suddenly looking pale.” Now it’s my turn to smirk. 

“You’re a piece of shit Hart!” Maroni snarled at me. “How do you get off on talking to me like that?” 

“I’m getting off quite easily actually. You’re going down Sal, and I’m going to really enjoy watching you fall.” 

“My guys will come for you Hart, if you prosecute against me they will end you!” 

“Oh let’s hope so. More scum for me to punish and send down.” I can’t help but laugh. I know I'm playing with fire but oh how I was enjoying it. 

Right at that moment, before Sal could launch himself across the table at me, James and Harvey burst through the door. 

“Everything okay in here? We heard the voices getting louder.” James asks with concern. 

“No it’s not okay!” Screams Sal. “This little bastard thinks he can talk big to me just because he’s got a title. I own this city and all of you! You can’t arrest me!” 

“Actually we can, we heard everything. Mr Hart has some solid evidence there. We have everything we need to send you down. You’re going to enjoy prison Maroni.” James smiles as he starts to lead Sal out of the room. 

“You’re dead! You’re both dead!” That was the last thing Sal screamed before leaving the room. I still sit in my seat grinning like an idiot. Until Harvey rounds on me. 

“You’re both idiots! He means it you know? You’ll both be dead probably by the end of the month, maybe even the week.” 

“I don’t give a shit Harvey! He deserves everything he gets. Right now his threats are just empty words to me. He can’t do anything to me in prison.” 

“Of course he can. He has guys everywhere. Remember Gotham’s golden rule, no heroes! I get that your heart is in the right place but you’ve kicked a hornet's nest now. I’m just saying be careful.” 

“I will be, right now I feel too good to care.” 

“Let’s get this paper work done then. You’ll need to also sort out a court date for his trial.” 

“I’ll get right on it Bullock.” 

As predicted last night I ended up staying in the police department for the rest of the day and couldn’t break off to see the guys, I know they will understand though. Better to get the work out of the way now and party later. 

Just before I was about to head home for the day I was stopped by James. 

“Hey Hart, that was some great work you did back there. I’m pleased we can bring men like him to justice.” 

“Me too James. We’ll have to work more closely together from now on. Let’s hope this is the start of a great partnership.” 

“Please, call me Jim.” 

“Okay Jim, thank you for helping me be successful with all of this. I couldn’t have done it if you hadn't have had the guts to arrest him.” 

“My pleasure Alan, take care and stay safe. I wouldn’t take his threats lightly.” 

“I will, you too Jim.” I shake his hand and head off home. When I get outside, I can’t help but punch the air in triumph. 

“Gosh you look happy!” A sweet voice greets me as I quickly compose myself. I’m relieved to see its just Lilith. What a nice surprise. 

“Hey Lil! Didn’t expect to see you here tonight.” 

“I had to work through lunch so I didn’t get to meet the others earlier. I knew you wouldn’t have been able to meet them either so I thought I’d come and surprise you and we could walk home together.” 

“That’s an awesome idea, let’s go.” 

“So spill, why are you so happy?” 

“I’ve managed to get Sal arrested properly! They are sending him to court where I’ll be able to present my evidence and get him sent down. I’m winning Lil, I'm winning against a fucking gangster!” I half scream at her with joy. 

“That’s amazing Alan! I’m so proud of you! I knew you could do it. I just hope you’ll be safe then.” 

“Everyone is suddenly really worried for my safety. Don’t be, I'm fine. It's me they will all be afraid of soon.” 

“Don’t let it get to your head lawyer boy.” Lilith laughs. 

“I’m not. Just happy that today went as planned.” 

“I’m thrilled, just want my boy safe.” 

I smile at her. I know she was just being a good friend but I honestly couldn’t care about the threats, Sal would say anything to try and get one up on me. It wasn’t going to work. I’m not so easily spooked. 

The walk home wasn’t long but it was nice to be able to spend time with Lilith. We mainly talk about her day after that and if she has had any more progress with the plant project. I say bye to her and head inside my house. I open a beer and flop on my couch still wearing my stupid grin. 

So sue me! I can’t help but be happy at the awesome achievement that was today. Now I just have to present all the evidence in court and it should be enough to have him put away for a long long time. The idiot thought he could bribe me like he has all the others, especially because I’m young. Well sucks to be him. Of all the people to prosecute against him it was the youngest district attorney in Gotham history. I know he will find that pill so hard to swallow. 

_Sal Maroni, check mate mother fucker!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The versions of James, Harvey and Sal that I have used are from the Gotham TV series.  
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


	5. Lilith - Green Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warnings - Attempted rape and harassment*  
> Lilith has some secrets that she isn't telling the guys ...

It had been a whole week since I'd met Alan outside of the GCPD that night. 

Time really does fly when you’re not thinking about it too much. 

Currently I am on my way to the botanical gardens to start another fun filled shift. The botanical gardens really is a beautiful place, I know I’m biased but I dare say it is the prettiest place in the whole city. The building itself looks like a massive glass greenhouse and you can see some of the plants that we have inside. Leading up to the glass building is a beautiful selection of outdoor flowers and, of course, trees. So much greenery as far as the eye could see. It really is my special place. 

I arrive at my work and as soon as I walk through the glass doors, I am greeted by a wolf whistle. 

“Hey sexy, how’s it going?” Well, that’s my amazing daydream ruined. 

“The same as it was yesterday when you saw me you twerp.” I snarl at the curly blonde-haired guy that is currently looking at me like he wants to eat me. 

“Oo the things I would do with that sassy mouth.” 

I make fake gagging noises at him like I'm going to throw up as I walk away. Aiden Jackson has got to be the biggest jackass I know. He went to school with me and the guys and was a typical jock. He was captain of our football team and all of the girls loved him. He knew it too and therefore it made him so cocky and arrogant. For some reason he has always had a thing for me, probably because I'm the only girl in our entire school that wouldn’t come around him like a dog in heat. He was always hinting at wanting me in various different ways to the point where it was borderline harassment. When we left school, I thought I had finally got shut of him but then it was rotten luck that he ended up getting a job here with me. He often says suggestive things to me like that but I just shake it off. I hope the more I ignore him then he’ll get bored. 

He is one of the many examples as to why plants are better than people. I take in my surroundings as I walk through the gardens. It's basically a jungle inside here. It always makes me feel better, no matter the situation. I quickly scurry into my lab away from Aiden. No one could get in here unless I wanted them to, it would stop him trying to talk to me for a while at least. 

Once inside I can concentrate on my daily tasks. As I told the guys, I have been working on plant combinations as a side project to see if I can make natural antitoxins for people. People would basically become immune to certain poisons, viruses, bacteria and fungi. It's defiantly been a challenge to say the least. All I have been able to do so far is combine toxic plants with various good plants to see if the good will eventually counteract the bad. I'm nowhere near ready for any of this to be tested on a human being, personally I don’t think my superiors take me seriously and they probably think it will never happen. I keep all my combinations stored on shelves safely for me to go back to and to see how they are reacting to each other. It's just a side project after all, just something to amuse myself and see if I could actually pull it off. 

I’ve loved plants for as long as I can remember. Ever since I was a little kid. I have always been fascinated by how they grow and all the natural things they provide for us. Afterall we wouldn’t be able to survive without trees and there are, of course, some plants that provide natural medicines for us humans. It was inevitable really that I was going to get some kind of job working with plants. I want to try and help them as much as I can since they do so much for us. Most people just don’t appreciate how awesome they really are. 

After being inside for most of the morning I head out to do some work on the outdoor plants. There is always something to do out here since the plants always need pruning or caring for in some way. There are always more holes to dig as we always have new plants coming in. I head straight to the tree section as I know that we have some new saplings that need planting. This is always my favourite part of the day. I can head off into my own little world whilst I'm planting. 

Just when I think I’m about to have a relaxing hour or so before lunch, Aiden suddenly appears into my view. He must have followed me without me realising, _crap!_ That’s my quiet time down the drain. 

“Hey beautiful, wish you wouldn’t keep trying to run away from me.” Oh for God sake, get some new material you idiot. 

“Well I wish you’d take a hint! I’m not interested in you Aiden, I never will be. I would have thought after all these years you would have realised that by now.” I wouldn’t normally be this outspoken but enough was really enough now with all of this. 

“And I would have thought that you would have realised by now that I didn’t get this job by accident!” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Don’t be dim, you’re smarter than that. I figured you didn’t want me in high school because you saw me as some dumb jock. I thought I would have a better chance of being with you when we were older. I knew you would want to come and work in these stupid gardens so I got a job here too as the caretaker. Getting to see you nearly every day makes it worthwhile.” 

“If it wasn’t for the fact that you were practically harassing me and that you were a dick, I'd say it was romantic.” I laugh in his face. “But that’s not you, I remember what you were like in high school. You’re a bully and a creep. Do you honestly think that the way you come onto me is nice? You’re practically abusing me! I would never want you.” It all made sense now. I thought it was just a scary coincidence that he had ended up working here but his obsession had slowly made him a stalker. No one ever wants to believe that that is happening to them but I couldn’t deny it any longer. The constant comments that really made me uncomfortable, the fact he never took no as an answer, the way he looked at me and not in a nice lustful or romantic way. It was the kind of look that made me think he would hurt me. 

The look he was giving me right now and it was making my insides scream for me to shut up but I couldn’t help it. He needed to be told that he couldn’t treat women this way. Before I could say anything else, however, I was suddenly slammed into the trunk of the nearest tree. 

“You better stop talking beautiful before I do something I'll probably regret.” 

“See! This proves my point entirely. You’re just a sick, hurtful bastard!” I know I should have stayed quiet but my mouth was running away with itself. 

“Shut up! You have no idea what you do to me do you? The way you walk around this place in those tight jeans, that gorgeous arse just waiting to be grabbed. You expect me to keep my hands off of you? You've made me wait way too long Lilith!” Oh great, now he was trying to pin it back onto me. That's just typical. 

The next few seconds seem to happen at lightspeed. Before I could protest any more, he was trying to put his hand down the front of my jeans. I wanted to scream but Aiden put his hand over my mouth before any noise could come out. I couldn’t believe this was happening, he had gone completely insane. His obsession with me had now turned him hysterical and he looked like he was ready to kill. I hadn’t for one second thought that it would come to this. In broad daylight and he’s trying to feel me up against a tree. I had to think fast, I was not about to be raped! Before he could successfully undo my jeans, I quickly slammed the heal of my boot into his shin with all my force. He had been concentrating so hard on trying to undo the button that he wasn’t paying attention to the rest of me. 

He jumped back in shock. “Argh! You stupid bitch!” 

I don’t stick around long enough to retaliate or ask him what the hell he was trying to achieve, like I didn’t already know, I quickly grab my bag off of the floor and run as fast as I could. My only goal right now is to get as far away from the situation as possible. 

The last thing I hear is Aiden shouting behind me, “This isn’t over Lilith!” 

I keep going, I dare not stop until I’ve reached the end of the gardens and I'm near the centre of the city where more people are walking around. I reach the main gates of the botanical gardens and stop for a second to catch my breath. I slump down against one of the pillars of the gates and the next thing I know I have my head in my hands crying. I can’t believe I have just been in that situation. That creep would have probably tried to rape me if I hadn't have kicked him so hard. I wish I wasn’t crying about it but the realisation of the situation has hit me all at once, I never want to feel that vulnerable again. 

I get up and start heading towards the park, I need to see my boys. I need to take my mind off of what the hell just happened this morning. When I arrive at the park there is only Eddie sat there. He smiles when he looks up and sees me. 

“Hey Green Fingers!” I smile at his nickname for me, only Eddie calls me that. “Riddle me this, woah! Have you been crying?” _Damn!_ In my haste to get away from the gardens I never even thought to check my face over, it must look really blotchy. 

“Hey Ed, no I’m all good.” There was no point in lying to him. We all know he can read people like books and his normal cheery face was now filled with concern. He knew there was something wrong no matter how much I tried to pretend there wasn’t. 

“Don’t lie to me Lil, I can see how red your face is. What’s wrong?” 

“Just that time of the month. It makes women emotional sometimes.” At least I had that card to play. 

“I’ve known you my whole life Lilith. I know the difference between you feeling emotional and you being upset for another reason. You look like you have been sobbing.” 

“It’s a really bad one this month.” I can’t help but keep trying to shrug it off. I have never told any of the guys about Aiden. Sure they knew he liked me in high school but I have never told them how serious the situation had started getting. They don’t even know that he works with me at the gardens. I kept it all to myself because I know how protective they are. If they thought for one second he was harassing me then they would all gang up on him, hell if told Eddie what had happened just now then I know he wouldn’t hesitate to go over and kill him right this second. I know that’s probably what Aiden deserves but I really didn’t want to drag the guys into this. I try to fight my own battles as much as I can and even though it had gotten worse I wanted to deal with it myself. I wasn’t about to worry Eddie. I would find a way to deal with Aiden. Right now I just wanted to forget about all of it. 

“Well I don’t believe you Lil but if you don’t want to talk about it then fine, I won’t push you. Where do you fancy eating today? Looks like it’s just the two of us. Come to think of it, our three lovable idiots have hardly been showing themselves all week.” 

I was thankful that he had dropped the subject, as much as I could tell he didn’t want to. He was right about Alan, Zach and Rodrick though. This past week we hadn’t seen much of them at all. 

“Well Rodrick has a new girlfriend so he’s obviously been spending more time with her. Zach is crazy busy at the lab and is still working on his project. Alan is obviously sorting out a court date and preparing to prosecute that gangster guy, so yeah, they are too busy for us this week Eddie.” I say to him with a laugh. “In regards to food though, I think I’m just going to head home. I’ll call my boss and say I wasn’t feeling too well. Don’t really feel like going back to work this afternoon.” 

“Well you’re in luck Green Fingers! I only have a half day today so I might as well head home too. You can come back to my place instead if you want? I have some pizzas in, how does pizza and fries sound?” 

“Like heaven! Thanks Eddie that would be awesome right now, let’s go.” 

My day is definitely looking up, a chilled-out afternoon with one of my best friends was very much needed right now. The week has just been so hectic and because the others have been so busy we haven’t been meeting up at anyone's house either. It definitely feels like forever since we have had group down time. A week wouldn’t seem long to most people but because we see each other a lot it feels like forever to us. 

We arrive at Eddie’s house and as he is preparing the food I run an idea by him. 

“How about I message the guys in our group chat and see if they all want to meet tomorrow? It’s been a full week since we were all together, technically longer since me and Alan didn’t see you guys that day for lunch.” 

“Yeah go for it, you can message for the both of us.” 

I load up our group chat on my phone titled _The Furious Five,_ yes it’s named after Kung Fu Panda. It was Eddie’s idea. I start composing a message. 

_Lilith: Hey guys! I’m at Eddie’s place right now so I am typing for both of us. Shall we all meet up tomorrow night? It’s been too long since we were all together. Miss you all! <3 xx _

I don’t have to wait too long for a reply. 

_Rodrick: Hey! I can’t tomorrow guys, it’s finally our last day of filming tomorrow *victory dance* so I'll be busy. Plus me and Christine were going to stay over in the studio a bit longer … alone … if you know what I mean? 😉 How about the day after?_

My phone dings twice more before I can even type back. 

_Zach: Yeah I can’t tomorrow either guys but definitely the day after!_

Hmm that was brief, then again Zach was being way too quiet about his work lately. At least with Rodrick and Alan we had an idea what was going on. 

_Alan: I have my first court trial with Maroni tomorrow so I'll be swamped too but yeah, the day after is great for me._

I would settle for the day after, no problem at all. 

_Lilith: Yeah that’s great guys! You can all come over to my place then. Let's say 8:00pm. xx_

_Rodrick: Sounds good to me! 😛_

_Zach: Awesome! 😊_

_Alan: Sweet, see you all then!_

“What did they all say?” Eddie shouts from the kitchen. 

“We’re all going to meet the day after tomorrow. If that’s cool with you too? They are all busy tomorrow. You’ll see on your messages any way.” 

“Yeah that sounds good to me, be nice to have a catch up with everyone. 8:00pm at yours? Yeah that’s great.” Eddie said whilst looking at his phone. He’d obviously just read what we had been typing to each other. “Put a movie on Lil, the pizza is almost done. No chick flicks though!” 

I smile at that, I was in the mood for a comedy. Something to take the edge off of my mood. I was already feeling loads better than before but I wanted to keep the good mood up. I settle for Scary Movie, can’t go wrong with a good horror comedy. 

Eddie walks into the living room with pizza and a huge bowl of fries. He also brings two beers with him. 

“Hey it’s 5:00pm somewhere right?” He says with a smirk. 

I laugh at him, “Couldn’t agree more Ed!” 

We settle on the couch with our food and start watching the movie, my horrible morning almost forgotten. I really value my boys so much. I would be seriously lost without them always being there to make me feel better. 

“Thank you for this Eddie. I know doing this kind of thing isn’t new for us but I extra appreciate it today. It's made me feel loads better after a crappy morning.” 

“Hey, any time Green Fingers. That’s what friends are for.” 

I smile as I lean into him and he puts his arm around me. 

Hopefully tomorrow is a better day ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seemed shorter, it's setting everything up for the next five chapters as a lot is about to go down.  
> More coming soon!


	6. Rodrick - ARGH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got smut! If sex scenes aren't your thing then feel free to skip over it. Potential trigger warnings - feelings of suffocation and drowning.

It’s the last day of filming today! Whoo hoo! 

Finally I can ditch this daft production and my equally daft director. The only good thing to come out of this whole thing is that I am now dating the most amazing woman on this planet. We have been together for just over a week now and it’s honestly been one of the best weeks of my life. 

The final scene we are filming is the ending scene of the whole movie where my character ends up falling into the pool of clay. The last thing that the viewers see is the shadow of me falling into the pool and then a huge roar a few seconds later. That is obviously supposed to be the creature that I have turned into. I stand at the edge of the pool ready for the big dramatic closing scene and for Sidney to say action. 

_Rodrick … Rodrick …_ Hm, that’s weird. I swear I can hear someone whispering my name. Must be going out of my mind. _Rodrick …_ There it is again. What the hell? There is no one else around, just me and this pool of clay. _Rodrick … Rodrick … Rodrick! …_ It sounds like it is getting more persistent. Like a really angry hissing noise. I’d be lying if I said my heart wasn’t beating a little too fast right now.

“Rodrick!” Fucking hell, that one was definitely a shout. It takes me a few seconds to realise that it’s Sidney. “Earth to Rodrick sodding Williams! Any one in there? I’ve been calling you for ages!” 

Okay, I know he is a prick, but that whispering before certainly wasn’t him. It was a voice I didn’t recognise. He must have been trying to call me whilst I was distracted by it. Oh well. Best not let on that anything is wrong. 

“Yeah I hear you Sidney. Was just getting in the zone.” 

“Well let’s get this scene done. Once this is wrapped up everyone can head home, it’ll finally be over for all of us.” 

_Thank Christ!_ I can’t help but think. Let's get this show on the road then.

“Action!” Sidney shouts. I position myself on the side of the clay pool and pretend to stare intently into it with a scared expression on my face. Then the camera moves up so that it is filming the fake cave wall and it can only see my shadow. I then pretend to fall in but I only fall behind the pool, from the shadow effect it looks like I've fallen into the pool. I scream and flap about for the dramatic effect of pretending to drown in the clay. The prop team then bring up a cut out of a clay like creature and hold it up to the camera, again only the shadow is seen. It’s made to look like that is what I have turned into. Then an almighty roar is heard which is supposed to be the creature. 

I stay laid down until Sideny yells the magic word. 

“Cut! Okay guys, that’s a wrap!” I get up off of the floor from the side of the clay pool. Everyone starts clapping and congratulating each other. Something that always happens when I finish a movie. I make sure to thank everyone that I have worked with over the last few months, after all the film wouldn’t be possible without the amazing crew that we have. The only person I don’t speak to is Sidney, we just give each other a subtle nod. We definitely won’t work with each other again after this. 

Once filming had wrapped up for the day Christine and I have the whole studio to ourselves. We made an arrangement to stay behind and have a date night at the studio since it was our last day working on the movie together. Sort of like a final goodbye to the movie and a celebration of our relationship in one since I finally had the guts to ask her out. 

I finish getting changed into my usual attire of jeans and a t-shirt and I even have time to put eyeliner on. Need to look my best for my lady. I head out of the changing rooms and Christine is already sat in the centre waiting for me. God, she looks so beautiful. She has packed up a late-night picnic for us along with some beers. Not really into champagne. 

“Hey sweetie, get over here and sit with me.” She smiles at me. 

I don’t need to be told twice. I practically leap on the floor next to her and pull her into a massive kiss. 

“God I am so happy the movie is finally done. I never have to think about clay people, scary villages or bloody Sidney Parker again.” 

“Yes that’s true.” Christine says with a grin. “You did amazing today Rod, as always. You can rest easy knowing that you don’t have to work with Sidney ever again. Let’s be honest, I don’t think he’ll want you working on any of his movies in the near future.” 

“Good! I don’t want to work with him again either!” 

“There must have been some good things about the movie?” Christine asks me. 

“Yeah it was fun sometimes, not the most fun I’ve ever had on a movie though. The highlight was definitely seeing you most days.” I answer as I kiss the top of her head. 

“Aw, that’s sweet of you to say hun. I enjoyed watching you act though. You always do amazing on your films and I have to admit that sometimes it was funny watching you and Sidney at each other's throats.” She giggles. 

“We unfortunately just know how to rile each other up.” 

“Mm but not in the way you get me riled up.” Her voice suddenly changed from playful to lustful. 

I turn and look at her so quick that I nearly snap my neck. “What?” I ask with a nervous edge. 

“You know exactly what I mean Rod.” She smirks as she climbs on my lap so that she is straddling me. Oh dear, I can feel my dick getting hard already. This woman has no idea what she does to me. 

“Careful babe, if you keep looking at me like that I might not be able to control myself much longer.” 

“Then don’t. You have been so respectful of me and constantly sweet to me. What do you say? Let's christen the studio as a final goodbye. You said it wasn’t the most fun you had ever had on a movie, so how about we change that?” She says seductively as she licks the shell of my ear. 

That does it for me. I groan as I grab the back of her head and crush her mouth onto mine. My fingers grip into her hair, holding her to me. Christine lets out a moan as I push my tongue into her mouth. Fuck, she tastes so sweet. I run my hands over her gorgeous curves under her shirt, Christine takes the hint and takes her shirt off for me. She helps me remove mine also and I flip us both over so that I'm in-between her legs and start kissing and sucking on her neck. 

“Oh my God Rodrick.” Christine sighs, only making my manhood tighter in my jeans. “Touch me, please.” She practically begs. 

I stop and look at her, “Are you sure you want to go this far?” As sexually pumped as I am, I don’t want to push if she doesn’t want to go further. 

“Yes! Rodrick please! I’ve wanted you for as long as you’ve wanted me, I want to do this. But only if you want it too.” 

“Of course!” I quickly say. “Just didn’t want to push my luck.” I chuckle at her. 

“Just get back down here!” She says as she grabs my hair this time and shoves her tongue into my mouth. I moan into her mouth as I start undoing her jeans underneath me. Better not keep the lady waiting. I slowly slip my hand into her panties and feel her wetness on my finger. 

“So wet already Christine. Fuck, you have no idea how crazy you are making me right now!” I say as I slip my finger fully inside of her. She throws her head back and moans so loud. 

“I’m so hard baby, I want to fuck you so bad.” I moan as I lick and suck on her neck, never slowing my pace with my finger. I go faster the wetter I can feel her getting. 

“I want your mouth Rodrick, please use that amazing tongue on me.” Jesus Christ, this woman will be the death of me. I pull away from her to slip her jeans and panties off completely. When I finally see her fully, I can’t help but moan out loud again. I swear she has the most amazing pussy I have ever seen. I don’t want to wait, I can’t contain myself any way in this mind state. I dive forward and plunge my tongue straight into her. Christine’s fingers thread into my hair straight away as she throws her head back again and moans. Her pussy tastes incredible, I will never get bored of doing this. Listening to her pleasing moans as I bring my mouth up to suck on her clit. 

“Oh Rod, oh my God! Yes! Right there baby.” 

I swear I nearly cum in my pants with the way she is screaming for me. “Never stop moaning my name like that babe.” I reply whilst adding my finger back into the mix. 

“Faster baby, I'm so close!” I do as she wishes and quicken my pace. I really can’t get enough of what is happening right now. Fuck, I am the luckiest man alive. I continue to suck and lick her sensitive clit whilst pumping my finger as fast as I can. Next thing I know Christine grabs my hair tighter and is screaming and convulsing around my finger. 

I keep going, letting her ride out her orgasm until she’s pulling me back up to her mouth. 

“Let me return the favour babe.” She says to me between kisses. 

“Fuck, as much as I want you to I can’t contain myself any more. Let me fuck you beautiful.” 

Christine smiles and then sits up and straddles me again. I already know that she is on the pill so there is no need to worry about condoms. She slides herself onto me and this time it’s my turn to throw my head back and moan. Fucking hell she feels so good, and she hasn’t even started moving yet. Before she can, I unclip her bra so that I can see her amazing breasts. I take one into my mouth and start licking and sucking on her nipple. 

She grabs the back of my hair again whilst moaning and I moan with her. I pull away from her and kiss her again. I’ll never get enough of these kisses. 

“Bounce on my cock baby, let me feel you.” I grab her hips as she starts to move up and down on my cock. Her fingers still in my hair. 

“Pull it harder gorgeous.” Christine obliges and never slows her pace. “God you’re so beautiful, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this.” I reach my hand down in-between us to rub on her clit again. “Cum for me again babe, let me see you come undone again.” 

Christine whimpers at me and nods. After another few moments I can feel her tightening around me again. “You gonna cum for me?” I ask in the most seductive voice I can manage. 

“Yes Rodrick! Almost there baby.” 

“Don’t stop riding me sexy, I’m close too!” 

“Oh oh! Oh Rodrick yes!” 

“Fuck! Christine! Fuck yeah babe!” We both cry out as we reach our highs together. We gaze at each other and slowly make out again whilst we come down from our orgasms. God that was incredible. 

“That was amazing Rod.” Christine smiles at me as she slowly gets off of me. 

“Yeah it really was, I love you Christine.” 

“I love you too.” She replies whilst beaming at me. I mean it too. I have never felt this strongly about anyone. Ever. I really do love her. 

The next couple of hours go by way too quickly for my liking. After our amazing love making session we sit and eat the awesome food Christine prepared for us and talk about absolutely anything and everything. It's definitely one of those nights that I wish I could press pause on. A night that I wish would never end. 

_Rodrick … Rodrick …_

What the fuck? It’s the voice again from earlier. I had started to forget about that creepy moment in all the fun and excitement I was having with my girl and yet there it is again. 

_Rodrick … Rodrick …_

“What?” I whisper out loud to myself, not realising that Christine could hear me. 

“Hm? What Rodrick?” 

“Were you whispering my name just now babe?” 

“No hun I wasn’t, why?” 

“I could have sworn I heard my name being whispered. I heard it earlier too. It’s driving me fucking nuts!” I hate admitting that to her, I obviously didn’t want her to think I was crazy but I had to know if she could hear anything too. 

“Sounds like the stress of the movie has been getting to you sweetie. I promise I didn’t hear anything.” She smiles as she starts to kiss me. I smile into the kiss and kiss her back with much enthusiasm. 

_RODRICK! …_

Fuck! I pull away from Christine so quickly that she jumps just as much as I do. That sounded like a shout this time and I couldn’t blame Sidney this time around. 

“What the hell Rod?” Christine looks a little hurt that I jumped back like I did. Shit. How was I going to explain this one? 

“Sorry babe, maybe you’re right. Maybe the movie has stressed me out more than I thought and it’s starting to get to me.” 

“Let’s head home then shall we? Then the studio won’t be freaking you out any more. It's getting late any way so we should probably lock up and go.” 

“Yeah you’re right. You go on ahead, I’ll lock everything up.” 

“See you tomorrow then for breakfast?” 

“Absolutely.” 

“Okay hunny. See you in the morning, I love you.” 

“I love you too baby.” I grin at her and pull her to me for one last kiss. Christine leaves me with a huge smile on my face as I watch her walk away. 

I cleared it with the studio owner a couple of days before this date night with Christine so he knew that we would be staying longer. I told him I would lock everything up securely and leave the keys in his safe location by the front gates so that no one but him could get them. 

I start to do a final round of the studio before I leave, just to make sure everything was in check when that whisper makes itself heard again. 

_Rodrick …_

Okay, now I’m getting pissed off. What the hell is going on? 

_Rodrick …_

Well I’m alone now so I might as well try and find out where the voice is coming from. I turn towards the direction where it sounds like the whisper is. I end up facing the pool of clay. 

_Rodrick …_

Yep, it definitely sounds like it’s coming from there. That can’t be right. I decide to walk a bit closer. 

_Rodrick …_

The voice seems to get clearer the closer I get to the pool. It's almost like in the actual movie when the clay beckons people towards it so that it can turn them into monsters. 

_Rodrick …_

Getting clearer still. I know this is absolutely ridiculous. It's not like the movie. The clay can’t actually be beckoning me to it. Someone has got to be playing a joke on me. And yet I can’t seem to stop walking towards the voice. I don’t want to stop walking towards the voice. 

_Rodrick …_

Before I know it I’m at the edge of the pool looking down into the clay. 

_Rodrick …_

The voice is most certainly coming from here, it seems louder and clearer in my head somehow. 

_Rodrick …_

I can’t stop staring into the pool, I feel like I am in some kind of trance. 

_Rodrick …_

Just want to get that bit closer, I think as I lean even further over the edge. 

_Rodrick …_

I bring my knees up so that I am perched right on the edge looking into the pool _Just like the movie,_ I think with a smile. 

_RODRICK! …_

The voice startles me again so much that I jump out of my trance but before I can process the position I am in the jump makes me fall head first into the pool. I have no chance of stopping myself. 

“ARGH!” I scream as I plunge into the sticky gooey substance. I start screaming and flapping about for real this time. The clay is too heavy on my body, no matter how hard I try to get out and fight against it the clay seems to pull me in more. 

“Oh shit! Help!” I scream. “Help! I’m drowning!” I don’t know why I’m bothering to scream. No one is here, no one can hear me. The clay is getting heavier and heavier. The more I scream the more it goes into my mouth. I can feel it choking me from the inside. Oh God, everything is going fuzzy. My limbs are getting weaker from the constant battle. I can feel myself slowing down. Can’t breathe, can’t see. The clay is everywhere clogging me up. The pounding of my heart is the last thing I hear before my head submerges finally after all the fighting. Then it’s just black. 

... ... ...

I don’t know how much time has passed when I open my eyes. The first view I see is the fake cave ceiling. I’m clearly looking up at it. Did I fall asleep? Was it all just a crazy nightmare? I slowly start to lift my head, fuck my head hurts. When my head is upright, I realise something quite alarming. I’m still in the pool of clay. My head is out of the pool but my body must still be submerged as I can't see it. 

“Argh!” I scream again and frantically try to lift my arms out of the pool. When I finally pull my arms up they are covered in brownish gold clay. _Jesus Christ this stuff will take ages to wash off._ I try to wipe the clay off of my arms but it doesn’t move. The clay is wet and dripping off of me but it doesn’t seem to actually be coming off my skin. _Okay okay don’t panic._ I try to relax myself. Let's try standing up. I put my clay like hands on either side of the pools edge and pull myself up. As I slowly rise to standing position I look down expecting to see my torso and legs but what I see nearly makes me faint with shock. 

My torso and legs look just like my hands and arms. Completely covered in brownish gold clay. How is that even possible? I try to rub the substance off but it has the same result as last time, it just stays. Other than the slight dripping effect it doesn’t seem to be moving at all. I look around me in a blind panic and make another heart wrenching discovery. 

There is no clay in the pool. 

It can’t be. 

I manage to get my legs working and climb out of the pool. Strange how they still feel like my own legs even though they should feel weighed down. I needed a mirror. I didn’t want to look but I needed to know what I was starting to already think. 

I approached what was Sidney’s trailer and yanked the door open. He has a full-length mirror behind his door. Please God no. But my reflection confirmed my fears. My head and face were also completely covered in clay. 

I had no hair anymore. My head was just a round dripping ball of clay. My eyes, _oh fuck my eyes!_ They were no longer human eyes. They were now white and empty spaces in the clay. I still had teeth but they were also clay like and pointy. I fast realise from staring at my horrific reflection that the reason there was no clay left in the pool was because I now was the clay. The clay had somehow managed to mould itself onto me whilst it was killing me. It was also inside of me, I could feel it. I could feel my heart beating as normal. I knew I was definitely alive because of how scared I felt. Only this time I had this substance melted onto me and within me too. It explained why I couldn’t wipe the clay off earlier, because I was actually trying to wipe off my own skin. 

My head is spinning. This can’t be happening! How do I go from having one of the best nights of my life to literally becoming one of the monsters from this fucking movie?! 

Fuck how I wish I was dreaming. I know I'm not though. Everything I'm looking at and feeling confirms that. In a blind rage I scream and rip off Sidney’s trailer door right from the hinges. _Oh Shit! So I’m super strong now too?_ _What the fuck am I gonna do? I’m a fucking monster._

I look up and see the faded message on the trailer that was meant for Christine. ‘Will you go out with me?’ Looking at that makes me bring my dripping hands to my head. Christine. How the hell would I explain this to her? She can’t see me like this. My friends, I need my friends. In a flicker of hope I remember that tomorrow night we are meeting at Lilith’s place. I’ll have to stay here until then and try to figure out what the fuck I’m going to do. I can’t see Christine in the morning. Don’t know how I’m going to get around that. 

_FUCK!!_

I pull my hands away from my head bringing a sticky trail with me. I look at myself one last time in absolute disgust. I start shaking from all the upset and rage I feel. I throw my head back in one final cry of frustration. All that comes out is the deafening roar. 

“ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter and the next four will all happen in the same day. I hope things are hotting up for you lol!  
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


	7. Alan - Oh God ... My Face!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning - Acid victim*  
> Alan really was just way in over his head.

“So you see, members of the jury. There is no way to prove that the two-sided coin that Mr Hart has presented belonged to Mr Maroni. It sounds like he was just going out on a whim there.” 

_Going out on a fucking whim!_

To say that this has been the longest week of my life would be an understatement. 

Everything seemed to be going so well. I arranged a court trial for just over a week after I had taunted Sal in the GCPD which was pretty good going considering that sometimes it can take months for court trials to happen. 

I walked into the court full of confidence since I thought that the evidence I had presented was pretty solid. Jim and Harvey were also there watching from the stalls for support. It almost seemed like half of the city had turned up for the trial. I guess a lot of people really wanted to see Sal go down for his crimes against the city. It certainly felt like there was a lot of pressure resting on me. I wanted to do this right and make sure I didn’t trip up with anything. 

So there I was, confident and being a little cocky I must admit whilst I presented all the evidence to the judge and jury. I talked about the coin, the one that everybody knows Sal always has with him. I told them how I found it at the crime scene and how I felt that it proved he murdered Bookie Benson. Everything was going pretty well, it looked like I had the jury hooked on what I was saying. Until the opposition started talking. 

Henry Thomas is the lawyer defending Sal Maroni. He has currently just told the jury that the two-sided coin I have shown them couldn’t possibly be Sal's. He has obviously apposed everything that I have just said trying to make out that Sal was framed and that the coin was put there as a fake. 

“Objection your honour.” I stand up after Henry’s last statement. “I can’t possibly be going out on a whim considering that it has been proven that the coin I have with me has Sal’s fingerprints all over it. Clearly Henry has chosen to forget about that part conveniently.” I see some members of the jury agree with me and nod at each other. Both Sal and Henry glare at me, they know I’m winning and they hate it. 

“I think it’s time for the members of the jury to come to a verdict. Please leave the court and discuss the evidence you have been presented with. Please return to the court in fifteen minutes.” The judge says in response to my statement. 

“Relax Hart.” Jim Gordon says behind me. “There is no possible way he can be found not guilty. All the evidence is against him and the jury can see that. He can’t not get arrested.” 

“Then why do I feel like my heart is going to drop out of my arse?” 

“It’s a huge case for you. You're bound to feel nervous. You want everything to go right. Plus the fact that Sal is such a well-known criminal, we obviously want him sent down. A lot is riding on the jury’s conclusion.” 

“No pressure then.” I answer sarcastically. 

Fifteen minutes were up, the jury slowly start to file back in. I take a slow, deep breath as the judge asks the verdict. 

“The jury has come to a decision …” The spokesperson on the end says. I can’t help but hold my breath. The seconds feel like hours. 

“We find the defendant …" My eyes widen in anticipation. I can’t help but look at Sal. He’s smirking like the cat that got the cream. I don’t like it. Why is he smirking?” 

“Not guilty.” 

_You have got to be fucking kidding me! …_

I swear all the air gets sucked out of the room. Jim gasps behind me whilst I hear Harvey whisper “Holy shit!” Sal lets out a triumphant yell while all I can do is stare at the scene unfolding in front of me. 

Not guilty. How can they come to that conclusion? He’s obviously guilty. The judge speaks up breaking me out of my trance. 

“Mr Maroni you are free to go.” As the gavel comes down. Then I lose my shit. 

“You paid the jury off didn’t you? You bastard!” 

“Mr Hart! That language won’t be tolerated in court. Please leave quietly.” The judge says to me but I don’t care. I’m seeing red. 

“He’s obviously paid them off! He knew there was no chance of winning so he got his guys to go and offer them money. Or did you threaten their families? Knowing you it was probably the latter.” 

Sal doesn’t even answer me, just continues to smile as he walks away. God how I want to tear his face apart. Before I can do anything else, I'm being dragged away by Jim and Harvey. 

“Calm down Alan.” Jim says to me. 

“How can the judge let him go? He’s obviously guilty. Are they all really that stupid?” 

“It’s like you said Alan, he probably paid them all off or threated their families.” Harvey said. “I told you not to mess with Sal. He's a powerful son of a bitch. He wins by enticing fear and unfortunately that paid off again.” 

“So what happens now?” I say whilst dragging my fingers through my hair. 

“There’s nothing we can do at the moment. They have let him go so we have nothing else on him.” Jim answers with a sorry expression on his face. 

“So that’s it? A major criminal like that just gets to walk out of here like nothing happened?” 

“You had a good run kid.” Harvey says. “You almost had him, I gotta give you that. Right now though I suggest you lay low for a while. He may still want you dead.” 

“Lay low? Lay low! Are you seriously expecting me to just hide away after I nearly got that fucker arrested? There must be something else we can do? He can’t get away with this, not after everything he has done. Jim you agree right?” 

“I agree with you but I unfortunately have to side with Harvey right now. We can’t do anything else at this moment in time.” 

“Don’t tell me you’re just going to give up too?” 

“I didn’t say that. We need to just be smart about this.” 

“Pfft! You’re just as bad as the rest of them. First sign of failure and you’re running away too like nothing even happened.” 

“I’m not running away Alan. We need to just back off for a bit now that’s all.” 

“I thought you were different Jim. I thought you actually wanted to catch the bad guys, not let them go free.” Before he could say anything else I walked away in a blind rage. I don’t care if there is any truth in what Jim and Harvey are saying. All I can hear is that they are going to just let this go. I’m too angry to keep arguing with them. I hear them both calling after me but I ignore them. I need to wind down and get my head together. There’s only one place I can do that … My local bar. 

After heading home and changing into my normal get up of jeans and a shirt I head around the corner to my bar. I’ve been here now for the past two hours, just staring at my glass. The bartender keeps refilling me but I have a feeling I’ll be cut off soon. I can’t help but keep thinking what a shitty day this turned into. I mean, could this shit get any worse? 

I grab my jacket and head home. The quickest way is through the alley behind the bar. As I start walking down the dark, enclosed space I’m stopped by a figure half way down. I can tell it’s a guy, he’s just standing there. I know I’m a little drunk but I’m not that drunk to be imagining shit. 

“I knew you’d be here little rat. Drowning your sorrows are you?” I’d know that accent anywhere. Fucking Maroni. 

“What the fuck do you want? Since when do you follow people to bars?” 

Sal chuckles at me. “I see your loss hasn’t made your mouth any tamer. I like that. I had my guys follow you after you left the court so that I would know where to find you. I think we have some unfinished business don’t we?” 

“Do we?” I ask as I walk closer so I am now directly in front of him. “You won, what more is there to say?” 

“I may have won but I know better than that. I know that you won’t stop until you have me behind bars, this won’t have stopped you from wanting to destroy me. Am I right?” 

“You’re defiantly right. Paying off a jury won’t scare me away. I’ll find another way to beat you.” 

“The jury was simply a power play. I was proving to you that I can win whatever I want as I am the most powerful man in Gotham. I threatened their families and yes, paid them a hell of a lot of money. It was easy to do once my guys had found out who was on the jury for me. They went round to their homes and did all the talking for me. Credit to you for getting that right though. I knew you were smart. So you see why I can’t have you around? You are the closest any one has ever come to beating me and I can’t have that. Not in my city. It’s a shame, we could have been great allies” 

“So what? You’re going to beat me to death in this alley way?” I couldn’t help but ask sarcastically. The alcohol must be making me feel brave. 

“That and more.” Sal looks at me with his signature smirk. Before I can ask what he means he pulls a glass jar from the inside of his coat, it’s full of liquid. I don’t even have time to blink before it’s thrown in my face. 

“ARGH!” I scream as I grab the left side of my face. My skin burns like hell. Fuck I have never felt pain so bad. “Fuck! Argh, you son of a bitch!” I can’t help but scream and let out various curses. 

“Finish him boys.” Is the last thing I hear as I’m thrown to the ground and four of Maroni’s men start beating the shit out of me. Burning flesh is the last thing I smell before I black out. 

... ... ... 

When I wake up everything is dark. Am I dead? No, definitely not dead. I can hear myself breathing. I try to sit up but hit my head against something hard. 

“Argh! Son of a bitch!” I shout to myself. I start feeling around trying to get a sense of where I am. The sides feel cold and hard but I am laid on something soft. Dumpster, I'm in a fucking dumpster! I push the lid off and greedily gasp in the oxygen that flows through. The rain is falling at a rapid pace but I don’t care. It’s cooling my face down. _Wait, what? My face!_ That’s when I remember. Sal threw something in my face which burned like all of Hell. His cronies must have thrown me in the dumpster afterwards when they beat the crap out of me ready for some unlucky person to find me hours later. 

My face burns so much, I can’t even describe how bad it feels. It feels like my skin has melted off. I can feel cold air on one side of my teeth too. Don’t tell me my lips have gone too! I need to see my face. God it hurts so bad. I manage to hurl myself out of the dumpster and land on the cold, hard ground with a thud. That probably would have hurt too if it wasn’t for the fact that my face was burning so much. My hand was hurting too, I slowly lift my head up with a lot of effort and take a look at my left hand. Holy fuck! 

The skin has almost completely gone. I can see most of my bones in my hand other than the occasional piece of flesh that has stayed. The flesh that is still remaining is black and burnt with red meaty looking sections in-between. That must have happened when I brought my hand up to my face after Sal threw the liquid at me. 

Acid. It must have been acid. If my hand looks like this then I would hate to see my face. I have to look though, I have to know. I drag myself up off of the ground. The whole world seems to spin when I manage to stand up straight. Thankfully my house isn’t too far away. If I stick to the back streets then nobody should see me. It’s Gotham, no one gives a fuck any way. In my haze I also soon realise that I can’t actually see through my left eye. Sal must have done some real damage to me. 

My heart starts beating way too fast. I can feel myself getting high rated through fear. _Okay, get it together Hart! Just get home, freak out when you know why your face hurts so bad._ I try to bring myself down. Need to focus if I’m going to make it home without being noticed. 

Sticking to the back streets and the alleyways was certainly the best option. I manage to make it home without being seen, I unlock my door and stumble inside. As much as I don’t want to, the first thing I do is head to the bathroom to take a look at myself. I slowly approach the mirror and close my right eye as I approach. Can’t see fuck all out of the left any way. I open my eye and can’t help but stumble back. I’m greeted with what I can only describe as something out of a horror movie. 

The entire left side of my face is burnt off. Red and black patches of burnt flesh cover the entire left surface. I couldn’t have closed my eye even if I had wanted to. I have no eyelid any more. My eye almost seems to bulge out a bit now. The draft I felt on my teeth makes sense too. My lip on that side of my face has completely gone, exposing my teeth on that side. It looks like I have a permanent up turned snarl now on my face. If that wasn’t bad enough my jaw bone has started to come through. I can see some of it exposed through the hole where my teeth are. I can also see some bone on my chin coming through. If it wasn’t for the fact that there was a thick, meaty chunk of flesh holding my cheek to my jaw still then I would just have a massive hole in my face under the eye. It was nearly like that any way. 

The burn travels all the way down to my neck too. I strip off my shirt to see how far the damage goes. All the left side of my neck is completely burnt as well as a few lines of burnt skin where the acid had made it to my chest. It doesn’t go all the way down though. Just stays near the top. I look at my hand again. The same goes for my forearm. Just a few burnt lines where the acid dripped as I grabbed my face. Well Sal definitely made his point about destroying me. He’s left me horrifyingly disfigured and blind in one eye. I know I should go to the hospital but a part of me doesn’t want to move. I can’t stop staring at this creature in the mirror looking back at me. Before I can even process what I am doing I start punching the mirror over and over again. 

Rage is coursing through my body. I keep punching as I scream, there is no pain in my left hand any way other than the burning. I don’t give a fuck any way. I'm too angry to care. Angry at my situation. Angry that I was so fucking close to success and yet Sal still beat me. Angry that I thought I could trust James Gordon and he just shrivelled in fear like the rest of them. Angry that for once Harvey Bullock was actually right. Just simply angry. 

“Fuck you Sal!” Another punch. 

“Fuck you Jim!” Another punch 

“Fuck you Harvey!” Another punch. 

“Fuck the whole fucking system!” I roar as the final shards of the mirror fall to the bathroom floor. 

My hand isn’t even bleeding when I look at it. It's already too damaged. I’m already too damaged. Maroni thinks he’s won. He hasn’t won. I'm still breathing, not sure how but I am. He thinks he can do this to me and get away with it. Not by a long shot. All he did was add more fuel to the fire by doing this to me. If the GCPD won’t help then I’ll handle this situation on my own. Fuck the lot of them! Sometimes in life you have to do things yourself. Sal wants a war, I'll give him a God damn war! 

_You’re still going down mother fucker! And this time … only one of us will walk away …_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! <3


	8. Zach - An Icy Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warnings - suicide.*

Formula 17. 

It's only taken two more formulas but I think I finally have it. No, I know I do. I've been working non-stop like crazy this past week after my breakthrough with formula 15. There was no time to relax, I had to carry on straight away. Formula 16 was a success too. The homeless guy actually lived for three days. 

The formula was ready within a couple of days of me making it, then cue another homeless guy. This time when I unfroze him he didn’t convulse and die within a few minutes. He lived, he actually lived! I kept him in my lab and brought him food. He wasn’t defensive and stubborn like the last guy. Personally I think he just wanted a warm place to sleep so complaining wasn’t an option for him. It worked perfectly in my favour. I could keep making sure that all his vital signs were normal and of course no one could get in or out. Still no danger of getting caught. 

As for the homeless guy, I simply convinced him that he was at a special hospital that took care of people less fortunate. He ate that shit up and was happy to stay. Unfortunately on the third day of him being in my lab I walked in to find another bloody pool on the floor. _God Damnit!_ Although I couldn’t fully complain either. Knowing that he had survived for all that time meant that I had all the information I needed to create another formula that would last. Each formula is basically the same make up but some of the ingredients are then advanced to make them stronger. With him being the longest survivor I knew I had the correct mash up of ingredients to do a 17th and final formula. This was it. I could feel it in my gut. 

The timing couldn’t have been more perfect too. The last day of the week when I had finished making up the formula I arrived home to Megan just barely conscious on the sofa. The disease was getting worse. We both knew it. I had every intention of taking her to the lab the next day any way. That’s why I couldn’t meet when Lilith sent the group message. My day would be way too busy. I couldn’t wait any longer, Megan couldn’t wait any longer. I know the whole process seems to have gone fast but Megan didn’t have a lot of time left. 

“Hey baby, how’s it going?” I asked her as I sat next to her to stroke her hair. I already knew the answer she was going to give me. 

“I feel worse today Zach. It’s awful.” She replied with a groggy voice. 

“This is the last time you’re going to feel this way, I promise. I’ve done it sweetie. I've found a way to freeze you safely, just like I promised.” 

“But … how?” 

“It’s too long to explain right now but will you come to the lab with me tomorrow? I can show you.” 

“It just seems to be happening all so fast. Plus you haven't had permission from any one to try it.” 

I understood her concerns but I couldn’t tell her what I’d been doing in that lab, she would hate me. 

“Do you trust me Megan?” 

“I always trust you.” 

“Then please believe that I've got the solution to help you.” 

“Okay … I’ll come with you to the lab tomorrow.” 

“Thank you beautiful. I promise you won’t regret it.” 

Megan smiled at me but I could see she was struggling to stay awake. I carried her upstairs and put her to bed. I climbed in next to her and pulled her towards me. Soon this would all be over and she would be well again. 

Morning seemed to come around quickly which I was thrilled about. It meant I could get Megan to the lab quicker. Thankfully she isn’t feeling as bad as she did yesterday so she had the energy to walk to the lab with me. When we get there, I walk around to the back exit where I brought the homeless guys through. 

“Aren’t we going in through the front?” Megan asks me with a confused expression on her face. 

“No hun, no one can know you’re here. I’d get in so much trouble.” 

“Why? Surely your boss knows about all this? You’ve been working with a team haven’t you?” 

This is exactly what I feared would happen. Megan already knew that I wasn’t being completely honest about what had been going on here. 

“Just trust me hun please. Let’s go inside.” 

Megan looked doubtful but went in with me all the same. Once we were inside she had a good look around and I could see she was impressed. 

“Wow, this place looks amazing! So this is where the magic happens?” 

“Yeah it is.” I chuckle in response. 

“What’s that icy looking pool over there?” 

“That’s all my liquid hydrogen. That’s the main ingredient to all the formulas that I have been making up.” I reply, looking at the area in my lab that basically looks like a small swimming pool. “Whenever I start a new formula I gather some out in a test tube and then start mixing all my other ingredients to it. I have to make sure I use gloves though, it’s that cold that it’s basically toxic to the skin on impact.” 

“So what happens now?” Megan asks me. 

I explain to her about the formula some more and how it will freeze her until a cure can be found. I assure her that she will survive until then and I will keep her preserved until the time comes to unfreeze her and give her a cure. Megan already knows the basis of what the formula would do but I'm basically explaining in more detail now that it is actually happening. 

Megan nods at me in agreement but I can see that she isn’t fully convinced. “How do you know it will work? I thought you had only tested the formulas on plants? Surely there hasn’t been enough time to test it on mice or other animals, let alone humans.” 

“I told you that you would just have to trust me sweetie. I wouldn’t lie to you, I promise this will work.” 

“You can’t blame me for having doubts Zach since you’re literally freezing me alive. Plus I can tell you aren’t telling me everything.” 

“Please just trust me …" I couldn’t tell her what had happened. I just couldn’t. 

“How can I trust you when I know you aren’t telling me everything?” I can hear in her voice that she is trying not to lose patience with me. 

“I … I can’t explain Megan, I just need you to believe me. I know this will work.” 

“Tell me Zach, please. Tell me how you know. This is a huge decision I have to make. I deserve to know all the facts.” 

“Megan …" 

“Tell me!” 

“Yes Zach, tell her.” 

_What the fuck?_

I’d know that voice anywhere, it’s Kirby. 

“How the hell did you get in here?” I asked in disbelief. 

“Maybe you should try checking that the doors are shut first.” He replied in a sarcastic voice that just made me want to punch him. 

I glanced behind him and realised that in my haste to make sure Megan got inside I hadn’t actually shut the back door properly. Kirby must have been watching us earlier and then decided to follow us inside. _Shit!_

“So yes Zach,” Kirby continued. “Why don’t you tell your girlfriend what’s been happening here?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Kirby.” 

“Don’t be dense, I know exactly what’s been going on.” 

“How can you possibly know? There are no cameras down here and no one ever bothers to check what I’m up to.” 

“Let’s just say there has been plenty of noise complaints down here. Often described as men screaming. At first I thought nothing of it, but then I started to piece a few things together. All the reports of homeless people, mainly men, going missing, all the times you spend working in your lab alone and not working on the formula with others, the sneaky behaviour, the fact that you are always in a rush to get here so no one sees you often and a lot of over use of the back entrance. It all started to get very suspicious.” 

“That’s an amazing fantasy Kirby but that really doesn’t prove a thing.” 

“Maybe not, but then the noise complaints started. The various reports of people screaming down here had be thinking that surely you wouldn’t have dared to try the formula on humans, but what other explanation could there be? The screaming was obviously the bodies reacting badly to the formulas since they clearly couldn’t survive. So that got me thinking … Why? Why would you do such a thing? But I still needed proof. I didn’t have any solid evidence, just assumptions. So I decided to wait and question you myself, then everything just worked in my favour. I didn’t think for one second that you actually wanted to try and freeze someone for real until I just learned about your little girlfriend here. The fact that you won’t tell her everything proves my point I think. So Zach, have you been murdering people to make a successful formula?” 

I heard Megan gasp behind me. I had to hand it to my dickhead boss, he was good. I couldn’t hide it anymore, what was the point? “Is it really murder though when it’s for the greater good?” 

Megan started to cry. “Oh Zach, how could you?” 

I couldn’t answer her, or even look at her at the moment. It would break me to see the hurt on her face. I instead focus on Kirby and the sinister look of triumph he’s giving me. 

“How on earth did you manage all this without being caught?” He asks me, almost impressed. 

“It wasn’t hard. It’s easy to trick homeless people into coming with you. I usually pretended that I worked at a facility that gave them a roof over their heads for a while, then they would follow me here. Once we got closer to the back door I would knock them out, I always kept a weapon near the door for that purpose. Once inside I poured whatever formula I was working on down their throats so that they would freeze. I think you’ve already figured the rest out for yourself.” 

“Zach?” I heard Megan’s soft voice. I couldn’t ignore her any more. I turned to look at her, tears were streaming down her face. 

“Now you know why I couldn’t tell you. You would have hated me.” 

“Why did you do it Zach?” 

“I was desperate. There wouldn’t have been enough time if I did everything by the rules. You would have been long dead and I wasn’t having that.” 

“How can I go through with this, knowing what you have done?” She cried at me. 

“I did it for you. I love you so much. I know you hate me and I don’t blame you but if you go through with it then I can guarantee you will be well again. You can leave me if you want after but just please let me make you well again.” 

“Do you honestly think I would allow you to go ahead with all of this? I should have you arrested.” Kirby sneered. 

“Kirby please,” I practically pleaded. “Don’t let all of this be for nothing. Let me freeze her and then you can call the police on me. At least I’ll know that she is safe until there is a cure. We don’t have to tell anyone, we’ll forget this ever happened and you can do the rest of the research following the guidelines.” 

Kirby considered me for a moment. “Alright, which vial do you need?” 

I sighed with relief. “It’s the one on the end closest to you.” I turned to look at my girl again. “I’m not sorry, I love you but I understand if you don’t love me anymore. Just let me do this and I’ll make sure you are cured. I’ll serve my time and then come back to you. I’ll leave if you want as soon as you are well.” 

“I don’t hate you Zach. I’m just shocked. This is a lot to take in and I don’t really know how I feel right now.” She answered me with pain in her voice. 

I nod as Kirby hands me the vial. “Drink this sweetie. The rest will just feel like a long sleep.” 

She takes the vial reluctantly but nods in agreement and drinks the formula. 

“Now what?” Kirby asks. 

“Now we wait. The freezing process usually kicks in straight away.” I reply and Megan suddenly starts coughing. _Wait, that shouldn’t happen._

“Zach ...” Megan chokes out, looking at me with fear in her eyes. 

“Megan? Babe what’s wrong?” 

Megan coughs uncontrollably and then suddenly stops abruptly. Her body starts to freeze but I already know something is wrong. 

“Zach.” She whispers one last time as her body freezes. Once she is still she starts to fall, I quickly catch her and place her on my work station. Before I can do anything else a large cracking sound is heard. I stare at Megan in shock as her face starts to split down the middle. She slumps against the work station. Lifeless. Megan is dead, my girl is dead. 

“What the fuck did you do?” I round on Kirby in rage. 

“Oops, I must have given her the wrong formula. It must have been one of the first ones that was made that didn’t even freeze anything properly.” He answers with a giggle. The fucker actually thought this was funny! 

“How could you? You killed her!” 

“You don’t deserve to be happy after everything you have done Anderson. You deserve to feel pain and remorse. Plus, why would she want to live knowing that a murderer saved her?” 

I’m in too much shock to speak. I glare at Kirby and in a blind rage I launch across the room at him pinning him to the wall. I punch his face over and over again until I hear something crack. 

“That’s it!” Kirby laughs. “Kill me too, one more won’t hurt. Your girl already saw you for who you really were before she died. Before I ended her suffering.” 

I stop punching him. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of me killing him. Not yet any way. I grab him by his shirt and throw him out of the door. I slam it shut and turn back to Megan. I cry out in pain. What was I gonna do now? The love of my life was dead, everything had gone wrong within seconds. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Everything was going so well. I couldn’t live without her, I wouldn’t live without her. Especially after the way things ended. 

I look over to my pool of liquid hydrogen. It would be quick. I probably wouldn’t even feel much pain. I make my way towards the icy water. 

My friends would understand too. Once they find out that Megan died they would understand why I did it. They couldn’t blame me for ending my own life. 

I don’t even hesitate as I get to the edge of the pool. I just walk straight in. I have no thoughts right now, other than I’ll see my girl again soon. The water hits me and I gasp from the cold but I don’t care, I keep going. I plunge my head under and the coldness consumes me quickly. Peace. That’s all I feel right now, peace and coldness as my insides freeze for good. 

Megan, I see her. She smiles at me. “Come with me my love.” She holds her hand out to me. 

“Megan.” I smile back. 

All I feel is peace.  
... ... ... 

“GASP!” I greedily sucked in the oxygen as my head shot up out of the icy water. _Fuck me! My head hurts, the brain freeze is so intense …_ I shiver uncontrollably as I look around. I’m still in my lab, Megan’s lifeless, cracked body is propped up on my work station. Then I remember. I killed myself, how the hell could I be alive? I remember giving in, Megan’s smiling face as I reached for her, I should be dead. Then it was like being pulled out of a nightmare as my eyes shot open under the water, the coldness of the ice hitting me fast. 

I soon realize that I’m not shivering any more, in fact the cold almost feels pleasant now. I hurl myself out of the water trying not to be alarmed when I see how blue my hands are. I head straight towards my girl, breath catches in my throat as I take in the sight of her once again with a split straight down the middle of her face. She resembles a china doll that has been smashed. I can’t help but start sobbing. As tears run down my face I take her hand gently, don’t want to risk her cracking any more. 

“I’m sorry Megan, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.” I say to her whilst crying loudly. I snap out of my turmoil as one of my tears hits the table. It's not liquid like tears should be. I watch as more tears hit the surface, they look like drops of ice, they are solidified. _What the hell?_ I wipe a stray tear from my cheek and look at it more closely. It’s definitely a tear drop but it looks like a drop of ice now rather than water. _How is that even possible?_ I realise once again how blue my hands are but yet I don’t feel cold any more. My clothes also feel dry now, almost like the coldness from my skin has dried up the water from the fabrics. 

I grab a steel tray from one of my work benches. I don’t know what I was expecting to see when I look at my reflection but it definitely wasn’t this. My entire face is also blue, almost like ice. I can see a slight icy tinge to my skin. My hair is blonde now instead of black, almost white. Like Megan’s hair used to be. My eyes _woah!_ They aren’t green any more, they are ice blue. My septum piercing and snakebites are also different. Instead of steel they look like crystal. I’m still me but yet all my features have been made to look the complete opposite. It seems that instead of killing me, the ice pool full of liquid hydrogen has advanced me instead. 

I head towards the machines to check all my vitals. Everything is working how it should be except my body temperature is ridiculously low. Low to the point where I should definitely be dead. I still don’t know how any of this is possible. If it wasn’t for the fact that I was looking at my readings on a screen I would think I was just in a crazy nightmare. My best guess is that because I have clearly been inhaling all the different liquid hydrogen formulas over these past few months my body has somehow adapted to it. So rather than it being toxic to me like it should be, it’s actually turned me into a living ice sculpture, _just like I described Megan to be._

I could hear the rain pounding on the roof above me pulling me from my thoughts. Sounds like a storm outside. Perfect, appropriate weather to match my mood. Now what? Maybe I was cursed, maybe because of everything I had done I wasn’t allowed to find peace. Hell, killing myself didn’t even work. I was practically reborn into something else. All I could do was look at Megan again and sob. I couldn’t think of anything, nothing made sense any more. All I know is I didn’t want to be in this world if she wasn’t in it. 

But it looks like I didn’t have a choice …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a good Christmas and New Year!  
> More coming soon! <3


	9. Lilith - I'm ... Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden gets what he deserves ...

I normally never dread the walk to work. I’m usually so happy as I work with amazing plants all day. But for the first time ever I can’t help but feel so much anxiety and anticipation as to what the day will bring. All because of that stupid, blonde arsehole. I know I should report him but I just can’t bring myself to do it. I feel that it would be too much hassle. I'm hoping I can deal with this myself. 

It doesn’t help that I know I won’t be able to see any of the guys today. Rodrick, Alan and Zach have already said how busy they are and Eddie is busy too as he is helping to literally rearrange the library around. They must have more books coming in or something. _Just get through today!_ I think to myself. Once today is over I can relax as I have a day off and then see the guys when they come around at 8:00pm. 

_Just breath, just get through today._

The good part about my work is that I have a number of excuses to just stay in the lab. I can lock the door and hide away for most of the day. 

“Morning Lilith!” My boss, Jason greets me as I walk in. “What’s on the agenda today?” 

“Morning Jason! I was going to stay in my lab most of the day if that’s alright? I’ve got plenty of my own research I can be working on.” 

“Yeah that’s fine. How are you today? I noticed you didn’t come back after lunch yesterday.” 

“Yeah sorry about that. I really wasn’t feeling great. Woman problems ya know?” I smile at him. 

“It’s fine. I know you wouldn’t have done that unless it was absolutely necessary. As long as you’re feeling better?” 

“I am thank you.” I glance behind him, eager to get away in case Aiden shows up. I had hoped that he wouldn’t dare show his face today but I don’t think I’d be so lucky. Jason smiles at me one last time as I quickly head into the lab. I bolt the door behind me. For now I’m safe in my own little sanctuary. 

Thankfully, because I spend most of the day working on my plant combinations, the day goes quickly and I actually find myself relaxing into my work again. The dread unfortunately comes back when I check the time and see that it is time to leave. I take a deep breath as I head to the door of my lab. All I have to do is quickly walk out. Even if I see Aiden, just keep walking. There is no need to talk to him. It’s at times like this where I wished I had a back door. 

I open my lab door hoping that I’ll be in luck and my stomach drops instantly. Aiden is already stood there waiting for me. He must have asked Jason if I had come in today. _Bloody hell!_

“We need to talk.” He wastes no time in backing me back into the lab. 

“Do we?” I ask him sarcastically. 

“You know we do! Did you tell anyone about yesterday?” 

“Oh, you mean about how you tried to rape me?” 

“That’s a bit of an exaggeration Lilith.” He glares at me. 

“No it’s fucking not! That’s what happened! But no I didn’t tell anyone. I really should though.” I glare right back. 

“Why didn’t you then?” 

“I guess I just hoped you would leave me alone.” I whisper. 

“Like I'm ever going to do that.” He smirked. _Shit!_ “Besides, you were the one that hurt me. You kicked me in the leg.” 

“Seriously?” I stare at him with my mouth open. “Wow, you really are a dick! You assaulted me and now you’re saying I’m the one that hurt you? You need to get a grip of reality and think yourself lucky that I haven’t reported it! I still could!” 

I forget all about being scared, now I was just angry. 

“Oh please! I know you loved it really. You probably loved my hands all over you!” Aiden’s words sicken me so much that I don't think, I act. I slap him straight across the face. The noise sounds like a whip cracking. 

The room goes deadly quiet. 

Aiden slowly turns to look back at me. 

“That’s twice now you’ve attacked me.” He said, painfully slow. 

“I’m not sorry.” 

“You should be.” There was that menacing look in his eyes again. 

“Aiden please. Let's just start again yeah? Pretend that this never happened. I won’t tell anyone anything.” Right now I was desperate and didn’t want a repeat of yesterday. I was saying anything just to keep him calm. 

“Oh? And how are you going to make it up to me?” God he is such a prick. 

“I don’t know. There's no point in me asking what you want as I already know the answer.” 

“True, you could always let me carry on with what I wanted to do yesterday. Then I'll probably be more willing to let this slide.” 

Is this guy for real? 

“I’m not sleeping with you Aiden!” 

“Come on Lilith, you’ll enjoy it.” He takes a step towards me. 

“Fuck off and leave me alone!” I try to turn and run but he grabs my arm, pulling me back. We carry on pushing and shoving each other in a scuffle until I'm near my shelves full of plant combinations. 

“Aiden careful! These jars are full of toxins.” I cry at him. The stupid idiot will get us both seriously hurt if he’s not careful. 

“Like I care!” He shouts at me. His rationality has gone again. Just like yesterday. I yank away from him again and as he tries to pull me back to him I bring my hand up to scratch the side of his neck. He ends up with four bloody lines through his skin. 

“You bitch!” He shouts as he clutches his neck. Before I can react further he pushes me with so much force that my feet come off of the ground slightly. I hear a crash as my back collides with the shelf full of toxins. The jars come crashing down around me as I fall onto the floor in a heap. Jars hit my head and skin. I can feel the toxins burning my eyes and my hands. _Oh God, I can feel them going down my throat!_ By the time the carnage is over I am literally laid in a pool of toxins. The liquid burns and oozes onto every part of me. I glance up at Aiden whilst choking. I can’t breath. My vision is going blurry. Everything burns. 

The last thing I hear is Aiden’s panicked voice. 

“Oh shit!” 

Then I succumb to the pain. 

... ... ...

When I open my eyes, everything is blurry. I groan as I take a moment to regain my vision and my surroundings. _What the hell happened?_ Aiden! Aiden pushed me into all my mixed plant formulas. I should be dead. Even I didn’t fully know what the results were of all the plant combinations but I did know that that level of poison and toxins that were mixed together should kill any one exposed to it. And yet here I am. I stand up on shaky legs. I should feel awful after that experience but I actually feel … good. Almost rejuvenated. 

As I stand I soon realise that I am more aware of the plants around me. Before I just used to enjoy looking at them but now it almost seems like they can talk to me. I can feel how they feel, I can sense if they are happy are not. It’s almost like loads of little voices going on in my head all at once. Anyone else would wonder where the noise was coming from but yet I just know it’s from the plants. It’s like I'm one with them. _What the hell is going on?_

I walk through my lab slowly, taking everything in. I should feel freaked out but I don’t. I practically feel at peace. _Maybe I am dead and this is heaven?_ No that’s not right. I can feel my heart beating and I woke up in the same place I had been pushed. So why do I feel so at ease? 

Once outside my lab I finally catch a glimpse of myself. There are no mirrors in the botanical gardens but with it being made of glass it’s easy to catch your reflection every once in a while. My eyes widen at the sight. For a start my brunette hair has turned red. Not a subtle red either, a bright fiery red. My lips are also bright red, like I have lipstick on except I know that I don’t. That is the actual colour of my lips. My eyes are still green but they are almost glowing now. I take a closer look at my hand, holding it up in front of me. My fingernails are bright red too. Like I'm wearing polish except, again, I know I’m not. My nails have just naturally turned that colour. My skin has turned a slight greenish colour too. I obviously can’t see all of my body because of my clothes but I'd be willing to guess that my entire body is that colour now. It wouldn’t surprise me if my toenails were bright red also. 

My skin, however, isn’t smooth. All the way up my arms and hands I can see vines but they are the same colour as my skin. They naturally weave their way around my arms. I lift my shirt up a little and sure enough I have them on my stomach too. The vines also have little leaves coming off of them every so often. I bet my legs are covered in them as well but I’m not about to strip off in the middle of the greenhouse to look. Again I should feel freaked out by my sudden skin change but I’m not. I look … prettier? I actually think I look better than I did before. My body looks and feels more toned. I am not a vain person in the slightest but at the moment I really think I look incredible. I feel alive, really alive for the first time in a long time. I feel great. And right now there was another thought on my mind. 

Revenge … 

It didn’t matter how amazing I felt right now, Aiden still tried to kill me. I'm not about to let him get away with that. I also can’t let him get away with the fact that he tried to feel me up too yesterday, and would have gladly done it again a little while ago. It can’t be that long after we had that argument in my lab, he must still be here. I walk away and search for him. 

I find Aiden outside a few moments later, pacing around and muttering to himself. He clearly looks stressed. Probably regretting our fight and thinking he’s killed me. I walk up behind him slowly. It starts to rain slightly.

“Aiden.” I say to him. My voice is hardly recognisable. It sounds seductive. 

Aiden whirls around to look at me. His eyes wild. 

“Who the fuck are you?!” He shouts to me. 

“Oh come on Aiden, I can’t look that different surely?” 

“Lilith?” 

“That’s right.” I smirk at him. 

“What? How?” 

“I don’t know. But I suppose I should thank you. I feel pretty amazing right now.” 

“Thank me? I … I thought I’d killed you.” I’d never seen Aiden look so scared, I was definitely about to use that to my advantage. 

“What’s wrong Aiden? Don’t you want me to thank you?” I ask in the most seductive voice I could manage. Not that it was hard. My confidence was at a whole new high. 

Normally I wouldn’t have even considered seducing this scumbag but my need for revenge was strong and I have a very good idea how I’m going to put that revenge into action. Make him think he’s getting what he wants and then strike. I walk towards him slowly, deliberately swaying my hips and keeping eye contact. I put a hand on his chest and shove him against the nearest tree. His eyes widen in shock and confusion. 

“Don’t you like my new look Aiden?” I ask with a smirk. 

“Actually I do. You look amazing even though you’re green.” He smiles at me, his cocky nature returned very quickly. “Aren’t you mad at me for earlier?” 

“I think I've had a change of heart.” I whisper, my mouth dangerously close to his. 

“Really?” His eyes widened again but in delight this time. I slowly turn around and push my arse into his crotch. The sicko is already getting hard. He grunts at my action. 

“Yes, I want you.” I lie through my teeth as I push against him and bring my hand up to run it through his hair. His mouth starts trailing down my neck as his hands grab my hips, he pulls me back into him even more. 

“God you’re so fucking sexy Lilith.” He breaths next to my ear. It takes everything in me not to gag. 

“Hm yeah, the combined toxins had a rather unique effect on me. They replaced my blood with aloe.” Aiden’s hands were slowly creeping to the front of my jeans. 

“My skin with chlorophyll.” I turn around to face him again and he moves his hands to my arse and squeezes. I pretend to moan in pleasure. 

“And filled my lips …" I grab Aiden by the hair and pull him to me. Kissing him furiously. He moans into my mouth whilst pulling me to him. I then pull away slowly, Aiden is looking at me dazed. “... With venom.” 

Aiden regains his composure very quickly at my words. 

“Oh and Aiden, one other thing. I probably should have mentioned this earlier. I’m … poison.” 

Aiden doesn’t answer me, his skin starts to change right before my eyes. He looks at me in panic as green lines start to appear all the way along his face and neck. He's choking on his own tongue as it swells up in his mouth. I step away from him completely as he grasps his neck. His eyes are wide with fear. All I can do is smile. 

Just as I think it’s all over and he’s going to finally stop breathing, he stops choking and looks at me fully, his eyes are almost glowing and they are bloodshot. All of a sudden his stomach bursts open like something from the Alien films. Vines start to emerge from his abdomen and wrap around the back of him, pulling him towards the tree. 

“Lil … ith.” He stutters out. 

“That’ll teach you to try and rape me you bastard.” I sneer at him as the vines grow further up the tree. One comes back around fully, wrapping itself around Aiden’s neck. His last breath is crushed out of him and he stills. Dead as a doornail. 

I should feel remorse. I don’t. He deserved everything he got just now. I chuckle to myself. I feel so empowered. This isn’t like me at all. What’s happened to the timid, quiet spoken woman I used to be? 

I glance back at the tree and laugh out loud to myself. No one would even know that anything had happened. His body has literally morphed into the trunk of the tree. By now the rain has turned fierce and there is lightning ahead too. 

I’m too busy rejoicing at my victory when a sudden thought pops into my head. An awful thought. 

_Shit! What am I going to tell the guys?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Eddie - This Damn Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful woman and a bad storm equals a very interesting day for Eddie.

I don’t often have busy days in the library but fuck me! Today is a busy day. 

We have a new selection that has just come in again so the boss decided to literally change around the whole shelving system that we have so that we can fit the new shipment in. The worst part is, it’s not like the library has tons of staff so me and Susanna are going to be working our arses off all day. 

“I think we should just close the library today.” I say bluntly to Susanna whilst we stand staring at the large number of boxes. 

“We can’t do that Eddie! The boss will go mad.” 

“It’s only for one day. It’ll be much easier to do this mammoth task without loads of people coming in and out. Besides, it’ll be hard to show people where books are if we’re rearranging everything.” 

“True, but …" 

“Oh sod the boss.” I cut her off. “He hardly comes in any way. At least the job of rearranging books will be done.” 

“Okay, but on your head be it if we get in trouble.” She said to me playfully. 

“Of course. He would know it was me any way.” I smirk at her. 

We decide to take one half of the library each. It's going to take all day but at least with us getting an early start we should be able to get done by the end of the day. I already told Lilith yesterday that I would have to work whilst having lunch so I wouldn’t be able to meet later. I felt bad about it since she was so upset before that and I wanted to make sure she was okay. Unfortunately this was something I couldn’t get out of. 

“I still don’t get why he gave us this ridiculous task any way. Okay fine we have a new selection of books coming in but to rearrange the whole library? Is he for real?” I can’t help but grumble. 

“I know Ed, but unfortunately because this selection is so big he thought it would be best if we did it this way. The boss wants what the boss wants.” 

“He wants a bloody reality check. Or a head transplant. Both would work for me.” 

Susanna laughs at me whilst shaking her head. We continue our task non-stop through the morning, even way into lunch. We both eat as we work. Just when I think I’m about to lose my mind because of the work load, a small knock brings my attention to the door. 

“Can’t they read the sign?” I ask sarcastically to Susanna. 

“There’s always one.” Susanna laughs. 

“I’ll go and tell them to politely go away.” 

I reach the door and open it. 

“Sorry we’re …" I was going to say closed but the woman behind the door stops me midsentence. She is the most stunningly gorgeous woman I have ever seen. Long strawberry blonde hair, full lips, big green eyes that were staring at me. I felt like I'd been hit by a bus. I suddenly couldn’t speak any more. 

_Hello nurse!_ My heart suddenly started beating quite fast.

“Hi, sorry! I know you’re closed but I could hear people inside and I really need to borrow a book. I wouldn’t have knocked if it wasn’t urgent.” 

I found myself just nodding at her. Next thing I know I had stepped aside to let her in. 

“Thank you so much!” She gasps in relief as she scurries into the library. 

“No problem.” I mumble back, finally finding my words again. “What is it that you’re after?” 

“I need the riddles and brain teasers section please.” 

_Wow, could she get any better?_

“Nice, that’s my area of expertise. We’re just moving everything around at the moment but I’ve put all that stuff over here.” She follows me over to the side of the library I’ve been working on near the back. “Are you a huge riddles fan?” 

“Yeah I am. I’m currently doing English at college. I'm in my final year but we’re doing a section on riddles and brain teasers so I needed some last-minute books.” 

“So you’d be, what? Twenty-two I’m guessing?” I ask her. 

“Yeah I am.” She smiles at me. “You?” 

“Twenty - six.” I smile back. _Only four years younger than me. Nice! Wait, what? Why am I thinking about that?_

I show her the selection that we have. 

“Wow you have loads on this kind of thing!” She laughs. 

“Yeah, riddles are my favourite.” I can’t help but laugh back. Her smile is killing me in all the right ways. 

“I can tell.” 

“Hey, what’s your name?” Normally I wouldn’t ask things like this to people that come in to the library but there is just something about her. I can’t help it. 

“Holly.” She smiles that amazing smile at me again. “Yours?” 

“Eddie.” I stare at her for a bit. My pulse is racing. I suddenly realise what I’m doing and snap out of it. Don’t want to seem like a weirdo. “So Holly? What is always in front of you but can’t be seen?” 

Holly raises her eyebrow at me. Catching on quickly. “The future.” She smirks. 

I raise my eyebrow back, impressed. _Okay, time to bring out the big guns._

“What question can you never answer yes to?” 

“Are you asleep yet?” 

God she’s good! A certain part of my body feels like it’s standing to attention. 

“Okay, you’ll never get this one. A man dies of old age on this 25th birthday. How is this possible?” 

“He was born on February 29th obviously.” She smirks at me again and I have the sudden urge to grab her by her hair and kiss her. No one has ever made me want to that. I think I’ve met my match with this woman. 

“Wow. You're good.” Is all I can say with my mouth open. 

“Thank you.” She giggles. I was practically turning to jelly on the spot. Dirty thoughts were starting to creep their way into my head. _Jesus dude, get it together!_ I scold myself. 

Holly finishes picking out the books she wants and heads back to the door to leave. 

“Thank you so much again Eddie. This is a huge help.” 

“No worries Holly. I hope you enjoy them as much as I do.” 

“I’ll see you soon then yeah?” 

“You will?” I squeak out, a bit too quickly and excitedly. 

“Erm, yeah. When I bring the books back.” She smiles. 

“Oh yeah. Obviously.” I roll my eyes and laugh. “I look forward to it.” 

“It was nice to meet you Eddie.” 

“You too Holly.” I say as she walks away. I close the door and lean back against it. _I look forward to it? You stupid idiot! Who says that?_

“Well, she seemed nice.” Susanna peaks her head from around the shelves she is working on. 

In all that excitement I’d even forgotten she was here. 

“Were you listening the whole time?” I ask from my position against the door. 

“And watching.” She gives me a knowing look. “Are you okay?” 

“I think I’m in love.” I say with a sigh. 

“I can tell. I never see you get excited over pretty girls and there have been quite a few that have come in here.” 

“I don’t do relationships. They have never interested me, I've obviously had flings but never a full blown, meaningful relationship. I always found them pointless, everyone who knows me knows that but there was just something about her.” I realise I’m babbling. 

“Well they say there is someone out there for everyone Eddie. Even people that aren’t really interested in finding love. Maybe she’s your person?” 

“Well I'll not run before I can walk Susanna.” I laugh at her. I head back over to my side of the library and carry-on working. Time goes by very quickly. It always does in the library, especially when we are so busy. It’s already 5:30pm when I look at the clock. 

“You head home if you want Susanna? We have already stayed longer than we should have.” 

“It’s okay Ed. I don’t expect you to finish on your own.” 

“It’s fine honestly. There isn’t much to do now any way. I'll probably be done in another hour.” 

“Okay dear, thank you. That's very sweet.” Susanna smiled at me. 

“I’m in a good mood, what can I say?” 

“That pretty girl can come again then.” She laughs. 

“Well she is, thankfully for me.” 

“Well don’t let the opportunity to ask her out slip away from you.” 

“I won’t. I’ll actually give this one a try.” I smile at her. 

“Good.” She pats my cheek lovingly and heads out of the door. Just in time too, about twenty minutes after she leaves it starts to rain. 

I finish up the rest of the rearranging and I was right, it took about another hour. The whole time my thoughts were filled with the pretty strawberry blonde. It really doesn’t help my thoughts from earlier. I’m finding myself getting more sexually pumped. 

Just when I’m debating relieving myself right here and now before I head home a huge flash of lightning lights up the library. 

I fucking hate lightning! The rain is pounding down now. It looks like one hell of a storm outside. 

I head up to the top of the library by the round, glass window that we have up there. That's often where I end up people watching during the quiet days. _Maybe I can just wait the storm out for a bit before I head home._

I try to distract myself from the noise of the storm by reading. The attempt is failing miserably. Just when I decide to give up completely another bolt of lightning appears right in front of the window. 

_Jesus Christ! It’s getting closer._

I decide to brave it and just head home. Better to try and walk out in the storm rather than stay here listening to it. Just as I'm about to walk past the window another bolt appears, completely smashing the glass right in front of me. I quickly cover my eyes and turn away. 

“Argh! Fucking hell!” I shout. I don’t even have time to register properly that the window is broken. I’m shocked by the ever-growing aggression of the storm. Just when I’m about to hightail it out of the library fast another bolt hits, hitting me straight in the centre of my forehead. The bolt is quick and doesn’t last long but it’s enough to make the world go blank as I hit the floor. 

… … … 

The world is foggy when I open my eyes. I realise I’m still on my back, staring up at the library ceiling. Fuck! That was some storm! I stand up slowly, my eyesight has gone blurry. I can’t see properly. _Is it possible for lightning to make you lose your vision?_

I try not to panic as I keep rubbing my eyes. My vision isn’t recovering no matter what I do. _Hm, I wonder?_ I manage to stumble down the stairs, going as carefully as I can making my way to the front desk. I’m sure Susanna keeps a spare pair of glasses in there. I'm not sure if it’ll work but I have to try. I open the draws and feel around the best I can with limited eyesight. I find a pair of plain glasses and pull them out, putting them on. _Wow, I can see!_

The glasses have actually worked. I can see everything perfectly. I guess a lightning bolt to the head really can alter your sight. 

“Well, riddle me this.” I say out loud to myself. I look some more in the drawers, I need a mirror. Luckily I find one. When I look at my reflection I’m hit with another shock. My hair has changed colour. It's a red ish ginger colour now. _What the fuck?_ My piercings are also missing. It's like the lightning just disintegrated them. 

“Well, this is interesting.” I can’t help but giggle. I feel more energised for some reason. Almost like my brain is more alert than usual. My mouth starts to run away with itself uncontrollably. 

“Hey, what month of the year has twenty-eight days?” I ask my reflection. “All of them! Heehee.” 

“What has many keys but can’t open a single lock?” I keep talking to myself in the small mirror. “A piano!” 

I feel fantastic! It’s like my body and brain has gone hyperactive from the lightning bolt. It almost doesn’t bother me that my piercings are missing. 

“Riddle me this, riddle me that …" I continue to talk to myself as I skip towards the library door. 

“What building has the most stories?” 

“The library! Ha I should know, I’m in one! Ha ha ha!” I clap as I double over laughing. _I should get hit by lightning more often!_

I open the library door in the most dramatic way I can, flinging it open and spreading my arms out wide. I make my way home, suddenly no longer afraid of the storm. 

_I wonder what the gang will think of my new look. They are gonna freak!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5/5 Transitions done.  
> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
